zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Powojenna Pożoga
---- Rozdział 1 Tak to się zaczęło Rok 2031, czwórka przyjaciół wypoczywała właśnie w powojennym, przeciwatomowym bunkrze nad jeziorem, który znaleźli i przerobili na coś w stylu swojego drugiego domu. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że ten dzień zmieni wszystko w życiu zarówno ich, jak i całej ludzkości. - Marcin, kurwa! - dobiegł głos z wnętrza bunkra. - Chodź tu! - Już idę, Paweł! - odkrzyknął brunet, po czym dodał do pań, wygrzewających się na słońcu. - Zaraz wracam. Gdy chłopak wszedł do bunkra, zobaczył swojego kumpla siedzącego na kanapie, którą zwinęli komuś i wgapiającego się w telewizor. Chłopak jednak nie grał na swojej konsoli, jak zazwyczaj, lecz oglądał wiadomości, co przyjacielowi wydało się mu się dziwne, od kiedy wybuchła wojna nigdy ich nie oglądał. - No co jee... Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ wsłuchał się w głos reportera. Który mówił właśnie o przebiegu wojny. Nie wiedział że to co usłyszy za chwilę zmrozi mu krew w żyłach. A reporter mówił: - Dokładnie dziś o godzinie 14.30, prezydent oraz Rząd III Rzeczpospolitej wypowiedzieli wojnę Paktowi Krajów Azjatyckich, tym samym popierając w wojnie PKEIA. W najbliższych dniach podamy więcej informacji o ruchach polskich sił zbrojnych oraz o przebiegu wojny. Tymczasem dwie dziewczyny, które zaczęły się nudzić po zniknięciu ich zabawki oraz powiernika zwierzeń, postanowiły sprawdzić co się z nimi stało. Właśnie weszły do bunkra, gdy reporter znów zaczął mówić. - Właśnie otrzymaliśmy komunikat, że z Chin zostało wystrzelone około 20 rakiet balistycznych z ładunkiem jądrowym o mocy 20 megaton każda, których celem najprawdopodobniej jest nasz ukochany kraj. Część z nich zostanie przechwycona przez tarczę antyrakietową, lecz większość niestety eksploduje na terenie naszego kraju... - Co? Jak to, kurwa? Ja mam rodzinę! - dało się słyszeć gdzieś w studiu, zanim reporter rozpoczął kolejne zdanie. - Najprawdopodobniej jest to nasza ostatnia transmisja, drodzy państwo. Jedyne co nam zostało, to modlić się i pocieszać myślą, że przynajmniej kilku z naszych rodaków jest teraz bezpiecznych na Wyspie. Mówił Jacek Makiewicz, prosto ze studia TVN24. Po tych słowach telewizor zgasł i wydał z siebie donośny pisk, który rozszedł się po całym bunkrze. Jedyne, co dało się następnie usłyszeć, to biały szum. Czwórka przyjaciół zamarła, próbując pojąć, co właśnie usłyszeli. Pierwszy odezwał się Marcin - O kurwa... - Ja pierdolę - zawtórował mu kumpel. - To co robimy? - zapytała Amelia, zdradzając obecność swoją i koleżanki. - Musimy coś zrobić. - Powinniśmy uciekać w góry, lub w jakieś odludzie - odparł Marcin. - Oszalałeś?! - krzyknął Paweł. - Powinniśmy tu zostać, mamy przecież bunkier! - Ale przecież ten bunkier zbudowali w latach 60-tych! Nie jest przystosowany do przetrwania takiej eksplozji! - No i?! Przecież po coś miał służyć! - Cisza! - przerwała kłótnie dwóch chłopaków Karolina. - Wy dwaj ogarnijcie zapasy, są tu przecież te zamknięte drzwi, a z tego co rozczytałam po rosyjsku, coś tam musi być. - A co z bronią, skafandrami?! A elektryczność?! - wykrzyczał Marcin. - Są przecież jeszcze drzwi z malunkami broni, a przy odrobinie szczęścia, to i agregaty gdzieś tu są. Sam byłeś tak leniwy, że nawet nie sprawdziłeś wszystkich pomieszczeń. Ja bym się bardziej martwiła o wodę... - A co z rodzicami? Co jeśli jednak ta Wyspa nie jest tak bezpieczna? Co jeśli już są martwi? - wykrzyczała prawie płacząc Amelia. - Chodź tu - powiedział do niej Paweł, przytulając ją, po czym ocierając łzę spływającą jej z policzka, dodał: - Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. - No, to skoro już mamy spokój, ja z Amelią jedziemy do miasta zrobić jeszcze jakieś prowizoryczne zapasy, gdyby się okazało że nic nie ma. A wy dwaj sprawdźcie w miarę możliwości resztę pomieszczeń i zajmijcie się systemem zamykania drzwi, postarajcie się uruchomić co się da - zarządziła blondynka, wychodząc z bunkra i kierując się w stronę czarnego Land Rovera stojącego na zewnątrz. Gdy już wsiadła, zauważyła biegnącego w jej stronę Marcina i uchyliła okno. Chłopak oparł się o nie i zdyszany. - Muszę poprawić kondycję - powiedział uśmiechając się, a następnie dodał: - Uważajcie na siebie, nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli coś się wam stanie. - Spokojnie, my zawsze uważamy - odparła i zauważając wsiadającą przyjaciółkę, zaczęła zamykać okno. - Tylko pośpieszcie się, nie wiemy ile mamy czasu! - Zaraz wrócimy! Zajmijcie się tymi drzwiami! - odkrzyknęła Karolina i odjechała wraz z Amelią w stronę najbliższej drogi. - No to stary się porobiło... - zaczepił podchodzący Paweł. - Noo... - Dobra, chodź, trzeba ogarnąć te wszystkie drzwi. I obaj zniknęli za wrotami bunkra. No i ? Może być ? Teraz czekam aż Marcin zrobi do tego kategorie i zakładkę. Dobra, a tak btw, to wena wróciła, więc może będzie tu coś częściej niż na JWS wiki, o ile się to spodoba Rozdział 2 Apokalipsa się zbliża - No to... po co jedziemy? - zapytała Karolinę Amelia. - Wiesz, w tym bunkrze może i jest wszystko, ale raczej nie niezbędne rzeczy dla kobiet takich jak my - odpowiedziała jej przyjaciółka. - Czy dla kobiet w ogóle. - Znaczy? O co ci chodzi? - O niezbędne minimum higieniczne - odpowiedziała jej Karolina, robiąc wymowną minę. - Aaaa! Już rozumiem! - odkrzyknęła Amelia, która wreszcie zrozumiała, o co chodziło jej koleżance. - Ty! A może by tak włączyć radio? - Dobry pomysł - odpowiedziała i natychmiast przekręciła gałką radia, szukając fali na, której mówiliby cokolwiek. Radio długo nie odpowiadało na działania dziewczyny, jednak w końcu postanowiło coś z siebie wykrztusić. - Dokładnie w tej chwili nad Polskę docierają pierwsze rakiety i lada moment nastąpi chwalebne zwycięstwo PKA* oraz dumnego narodu Rosyjskiego! - Coś ty włączyła?! - krzyknęła Amelia. - Oj siedź cicho i słuchaj! - skarciła ją przyjaciółka. - Staram się robić to samo. A speaker mówił dalej - Nie, zaraz! Właśnie dowiedzieliśmy się że PKEIA* odpowiedziały kontruderzeniem i... Prosimy wszystkich obywateli o jak najszybsze zgłoszenie się do najbliższego schronu lub stacji metra! Kszzzzzzzzzz - Radio zdechło - powiedziała blondynka, zachowując stoicki spokój. - Lepiej się pośpieszmy - odpowiedziała jej Amelia. - Dobra, już dojeżdżamy, teraz tylko do najbliższej cukierni. - Karolina! Nie pierdol! - powiedziała jej wzburzona koleżanka. - Dobra, do najbliższego sklepu, zwykłego. - I wreszcie zaczęłaś mądrze gadać - przytaknęła jej Amelia. W tym samym czasie w bunkrze u chłopaków - Ty, Marcin, chodź no tu! . - No co tam, młody? - Patrz, za chwilę zobaczysz coś niezwykłego. - Bardziej niezwykłego od tego magazynu żarcia? - Tak, dużo bardziej - powiedział Paweł, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Mówiąc to, otworzył znajdujące się za nim pancerne drzwi. - Oooo ja pierdolę... - powiedział Marcin, któremu z wrażenia opadła szczęka. Przed chłopakami rozpościerał się na oko ok. 20 metrowy hangar, którego ściany pokryte były stojakami, wypełnionymi różnego rodzaju kombinezonami oraz bronią. - No to, stary, jesteśmy ustawieni - pogratulował kumplowi Marcin. - To jeszcze nic - odpowiedział mu chłopak, zdejmując płachtę z tajemniczego kształtu. - Patrz na to! Mówiąc to zerwał do końca płachtę, pod którą znajdowały się dwa pojazdy. - Czy to jest to, co mi się wydaje? - zapytał Marcin. - Tak! - krzyknął podekscytowany Paweł. - Jeśli się nie mylę, to właśnie staliśmy się posiadaczami Rosomaka i T-55! - Zaraz! Przecież one są przystosowane do warunków post-nuklearnych! - No właśnie! Nie będziemy musieli tu tkwić, tylko będziemy mogli odjechać! - No, młody, piękne znalezisko. Jeszcze powiedz mi, że mamy do nich paliwo i amunicję. - Jakbyś zgadł, a teraz chodź, trzeba uruchomić te przeklęte drzwi, zanim dziewczyny wrócą. - Zostały jeszcze jedne drzwi. - Walić drzwi, potem się je otworzy, teraz dawaj, trzeba uruchomić te wrota! - Dobra, dobra - powiedział Marcin, zostawiając kumpla i kierując się w stronę pomieszczenia sterowniczego. CDN... * PKA*- Pakt krajów Azjatyckich PKEIA*- Pakt krajów Europy i Ameryki Trzymajta się tam ludzie, 24 czerwca jest magiczny dzień a 6 lipca wracam z wakacji więc od tamtego momentu nexty będą co tydzień (chyba), a na razie postaram się wrzucić jeszcze coś przed końcem roku szkolnego: )) Rozdział 2,5 Ucieczka w pośpiechu by Angel Dziewczyny miały szczęście. Miasteczko było opuszczone, zupełnie jakby wszyscy już wymarli. Ludzie chowali się w domach, miejsca publiczne zostały oczyszczone. Dlatego Karolina niczym się nie przejęła, a na pewno nie wrzaskami Amelii i z impetem wjechała do miejscowego supermarketu. Terenówka z łatwością rozwaliła drzwi, po czym z driftem godnym Tokio, ustawiła się w pozycji do wyjazdu. - Bierz co się da. Najpierw woda, potem ciuchy i wszystko inne. Ja biorę się za jedzenie i kosmetyki, nie możemy wyjechać, póki samochód nie będzie pełny, a czasu mamy niewiele - komenderowała blondynka. - I błagam cię, myśl. Nie bierzemy nic zbędnego. Zapasy muszą nam wystarczyć na długo. Amelia skinęła głową i obie popędziły do odpowiednich alejek. Uwijały się jak mogły, a samochód powoli się zapełniał. - Coś ty, kuźwa, wzięła? - fuknęła brunetka, widząc przyjaciółkę z wózkiem wypełnionym kosmetykami. Nie było w nim nic upiększającego, same najpotrzebniejsze środki czystości, w tym chyba wszystkie opakowania tamponów, jakie znalazły się w sklepie. - A gdzie podpaski? - spytała, gdy wszystko było załadowane. - Nie ma miejsca - odparła krótko Karolina. - Jak to nie ma? Spokojnie się wcisną! Specjalnie ich nie wzięłaś! - Nie drzyj się. Tak, specjalnie ich nie wzięłam. - Wiesz przecież, że ja nie używam tamponów! - To zaczniesz. W ekstremalnych warunkach są niezastąpione, a takie właśnie warunki nas czekają. - Czytałam w internecie, że ktoś myślał, że to są małe dildosy. - Mela... - blondynka przewróciła oczami i pobiegła po kolejne rzeczy. Po jakimś czasie w aucie nie było więcej miejsca. - No to jedziemy - podsumowała Amelia, zapinając pasy. - Momencik - Karolina wyskoczyła z samochodu i pobiegła jeszcze po coś. Brunetce kopara opadła niemal do ziemi, kiedy przyjaciółka przyniosła... kilkadziesiąt paczek prezerwatyw. - Po co ci to? - wykrztusiła. - A jak myślisz? - dziewczyna spojrzała na nią ciężko. - I nie mi, tylko nam - odparła, wyjeżdżając ze sklepu. - Nam? Słuchaj, kochana, ja nie zamierzam- - Ryzykować - blondynka wpadła jej w słowo. - Apokalipsa zawsze zmienia ludzi. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne. - Czyżbyś planowała niecnie wykorzystać okoliczności i zaciągnąć kogoś do łóżka? A mówiąc "kogoś" mam na myśli- - Wiem - przyjaciółka znowu jej przerwała. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, więc się łaskawie zamknij. Przez jakiś czas jechały w milczeniu, choć i w stresie. A ten się nasilił, gdy wyjechały z miasta. - Karola... - Widzę - dziewczyna docisnęła gaz, zerkając nerwowo w lusterka. Ktoś jechał za nimi. - Odpieprzcie się - syknęła, gdy samochód za nimi również przyspieszył. - Gaz do dechy! - wrzasnęła Amelia. - A co ja uważasz robię?! Mamy za duże obciążenie, szybciej nie da rady! Kurwa mać! - zaklęła. - Nie pojechałyśmy na stację benzynową po paliwo! Jak się skończy, to kappa! - Nie mamy czasu! - Wiem. Trudno. Jebać to - zacisnęła zęby. Wiele razy słyszała, że taka piękna kobieta nie powinna się tak wyrażać, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Im bardziej była wściekła, tym mniej nad tym panowała. Na szczęście przyjaciołom to nie przeszkadzało, więc mogła w spokoju rzucać kurwami i skupić się na ucieczce. Rozdział 3 Niewybaczalne czyny Całe pomieszczenie wypełnił zgrzyt zawiasów, które zardzewiały przez te wszystkie lata, od kiedy ostatni raz ktoś uruchomił mechanizm. Teraz to, co zazwyczaj wymagało obsługi stuosobowej ekipy, udało się zaledwie dwóm chłopakom po studiach. - No, młody, udało się! sprawdziłeś te wrota od hangaru maszyn? - Jasna sprawa, zabezpieczone i zamknięte na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. W tej samej chwili do bunkra wjechał czarny Land Rover. - Zamykaj te drzwi! - krzyknęła Karolina wyskakując w pośpiechu z samochodu. - Co się stało? - Po prostu zamykaj i nie zadawaj pytań - rzuciła Amelia. - No dobra, już dobra! - odkrzyknął Paweł, po czym nacisnął przycisk. Ogromne wrota zgrzytnęły i leniwie zaczęły się zamykać. Zamknęły się dokładnie w momencie, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiły się pierwsze sylwetki ludzkie. - Kto to był? - spytał Marcin. - Jechali za nami od przemieści - odpowiedziała Karolina. - Strzelali do nas. - Halo? Halo?! Jest tam kto?! - wydobył się głos z interkomu. - Kto z nimi porozmawia? - spytał Marcin. - Ja to zrobię- odparł Paweł. Chłopak powoli podszedł do interkomu, z którego wydobywały się coraz żałośniejsze błagania. - Halo? - powiedział niepewnie chłopak. - Błagamy! Otwórzcie! Rakiety przelatywały już nad nami! Jesteśmy bezpieczni! - Nie wierz im! Nawet jeśli przeleciały, to i tak już są martwi - powiedział ze stoickim spokojem Marcin. - Fala uderzeniowa zdmuchnie nas wszystkich, jeśli otworzymy te drzwi! - Przepraszam, ale nie mogę - powiedział przez interkom Paweł. - Błagam, chociaż dzieci! - Niestety, nie mogę, przepraszam. - Nie wyłączaj się bła... Dało się usłyszeć zanim chłopak zdjął przycisk zapewniający komunikację. Grupka przyjaciół odsunęła się od drzwi, zza których dobiegały jedynie niezrozumiałe błagania. Wtem dało się usłyszeć przeraźliwy krzyk i cały bunkier zatrząsł się w posadach. Potem wszystko umilkło. - Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić - próbował usprawiedliwiać Marcin, do którego w tym czasie przytuliła się i tak już drżąca Karolina. - To co zrobiliśmy... to... niewybaczalne... - wyszeptała wtulona w Pawła Amelia. - Miejmy nadzieję, że Bóg nam to wybaczy - odezwał się Paweł. - Jeśli Bóg istniał, to właśnie chyba nas wybawił - odparł Marcin. - Nie byłabym taka pewna - powiedziała chłodno Karolina. - Ale na razie odpocznijmy. - Tak. Odpocznijmy, a potem pokażemy wam, co znaleźliśmy - stwierdził Marcin. I tak czwórka przyjaciół przetrwała najgorsze, apokalipsę atomową. JEDNAK TO BYŁ DOPIERO POCZĄTEK. Angel ja pierdole dziewczyno ja nie chciałem na początku wyjeżdżać juz sexem ale tylko już przypieczętowałaś wasz los: ) ,kuźwa dziewczyno ty masz talent ten jeden rozdział jest lepszy niż całe to opko. I już mi podsunełaś pomysł na zakończenie kolejnego rozdziału: ) prawdopodobnie w czwartek bo mam cały dzień wolną chatę a dziś z wycieczki wróciłem i nie mam sił. Rozdział 4 Chwile sielanki w oczekiwaniu Grupka przyjaciół siedziała na betonowej podłodze schronu już dobrych kilka godzin. Biorąc pod uwagę że Amelia, która cały czas była wtulona w Pawła, zasnęła tak jak i chłopak, Marcin postanowił pokazać resztę bunkra Karolinie, która dość dobrze znała rosyjski, i poprosić ją o pomoc. - Karola - powiedział szeptem chłopak. - Wstawaj. - A to czemu? - postanowiła podroczyć się dziewczyna. - Jesteś całkiem wygodny. - Tak, wiem - przyznał jej rację chłopak. - Ale wiesz, musisz mi pomóc - powiedział, po czym bezceremonialnie zrzucił ją ze swoich kolan i wstał. - Idziesz czy nie? - Teraz, jak mnie już zrzuciłeś, to chodź, najpierw pomożesz mi wyładować zakupy. - Ehhh no dobra. Marcin i Karolina zabrali się do wyciągania przedmiotów z auta i przenoszenie ich do magazynu, który wcześniej został odkryty przez chłopaków. - Ty – zaczepił Marcin, wyciągając z auta reklamówkę pełną prezerwatyw i tamponów. - Naprawdę? Miałyście wziąć najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. - A co cię to obchodzi? – fuknęła na chłopaka Karolina wyrywając mu z rąk siatkę. - To nasza sprawa po co nam to. Zresztą nie wmówisz mi, że tampony to nie jest najpotrzebniejsza rzecz. - Wiem, ale z tego co pamiętam, nienawidzisz ich. - Pomyliłeś mnie z Amelią. - Dobra, jak skończysz oskarżać tę biedną dziewczynę, to pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że to ostatnia siatka, więc jak nie masz nic przeciwko, prosiłbym cię o przetłumaczenie kilku napisów - odpowiedział Marcin robiąc minę zbitego psa. - No dobra, dobra, już się nie smuć - odpowiedziała mu sarkastycznie dziewczyna. - A teraz pokaż te wasze ARCYWAŻNE drzwi. - Jak sobie życzysz, skarbie. - Przestań! - syknęła. - Ale co? - próbował udawać niezorientowanego. - Wiesz, że nie lubię, gdy tak do mnie mówisz - powiedziała zmieszana dziewczyna. - A zresztą – dodała - ustaliliśmy, że to co było między nami, to przeszłość i jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? - A może nie dla mnie, co? Nie pomyślałaś, że może ja nie zapomniałem? - odpowiedział chłopak zbliżając się do niej. - Halo, dziewczyno! Tamten świat się skończył! Zrozum, nie ważne co było przedtem, teraz możemy zacząć wszystko od początku - powiedział chłopak, będąc już tak blisko, że wręcz stykał się z nią czołami. - Naprawdę? - powiedziała z nadzieją w głosie Karolina. - Ale wiesz... to co było, nie było wcale tak dawno jak ci się wydaje i ja nie wiem, czy mogę ci znów zaufać... - Chociaż spróbuj - przerwał jej chłopak, składając na jej ustach pocałunek tak głęboki i pełen takich emocji, że pomyśleć by można, że to nie ta sama osoba, która parę godzin wcześniej z zimną krwią skazała na śmierć kilkaset osób. - Nie - warknęła dziewczyna, odpychając nachalnego chłopaka, który próbował położyć rączki na jej kształtnych, dobrze znanych mu pośladkach. - O co ci chodzi, bo już nie rozumiem! - krzyknął. - Najpierw się na mnie rzucasz, potem mnie całujesz, a teraz to? Ten tekst rozzłościł Karolinę do granic możliwości. - Po pierwsze - powiedziała przypierając go do ściany i wspinając się na palce, żeby choć trochę się z nim zrównać - to ty mnie pocałowałeś, a po drugie, wcale się na ciebie nie rzuciłam! - Karo, nie denerwuj się tak - powiedział już spokojnym głosem Marcin, próbując uspokoić dziewczynę. - Karo, to jest w kartach! - wysyczała. - A, i chciałeś znać moją odpowiedź. - Taak? - spytał z strachem w głosie. - Więc brzmi ona: NIE! - ostatnie słowo wykrzyczała mu w twarz. - To co było między nami, jest przeszłością. Nigdy już ci nie zaufam. Nie potrafię. - Dobra, jak wolisz - powiedział chłopak, oddalając się. - Ale i tak wiem, że zmienisz zdanie - dodał szybko. Dziewczyna patrzyła wściekła, jak chłopak odchodzi, a gdy zniknął za winklem, odgarnęła grzywkę z czoła i oblizała usta, mimowolnie się uśmiechając, po czym poszła w ślad za nim. Jedyną niewyjaśnioną rzeczą pozostawały nadal dziwne, nieotworzone drzwi z namalowaną błyskawicą. To nie jest ten mega długi next, ale postanowiłem, że jak Marcin wrzuci next, a ja go zauważę, to też zawsze coś napiszę. Dzięki za wszystko! Rozdział 5 Sielanki ciąg dalszy - To wy nie śpicie? - spytał zdziwiony brunet, widząc krzątających się przyjaciół. - A jak tu spać przy takich krzykach? - odpowiedział pytaniem Paweł. - Szczególnie, że są ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty - dopowiedziała Amelia, zbliżając swoją twarz do chłopaka i całując go w policzek. - Dobra - powiedział Marcin, rozkładając ręce. - Nie wnikam. - A co tu się wyrabia? - spytała Karolina, która już lekko ochłonęła i wyszła właśnie zza rogu. - A nic takiego - odpowiedziała jej Amelia. - Chodź, Karo, musimy uprzątnąć nasze nowe kwatery. - Ale... - blondynka próbowała zaprotestować, ale nie zdążyła gdyż Amelia chwyciła ją za rękę i pociągnęła w swoją stronę. Gdy dziewczyny zniknęły za rogiem, chłopcy zgodnie postanowili, że muszą zajrzeć do magazynu i ogarnąć jakiś spis uzbrojenia. Gdy byli już w środku, Marcin zaczął rozmowę. - I? - Iii? Co? - nie zrozumiał Paweł. - No jak to co? Przecież nie powiesz mi chyba, że przyszliśmy tutaj zrobić jakiś durny spis, przecież wiesz, że wszystko jest spisane, tylko że po rosyjsku! - wybuchnął chłopak. - Już, już - uspokoił go kumpel. - Tylko spokojnie, pamiętasz jak Karolina z tobą zerwała? - Co to ma do rzeczy? - spytał zdezorientowany. - To, że jak wtedy wy zerwaliście, to z tego co pamiętam, Amelii jeszcze nie znałem. - Do rzeczy poproszę - poganiał zniecierpliwiony brunet. - Chodzi o to, że wtedy pokręciłem się chwilę przy Karolinie, no i trochę bajerów, trochę ten tego... no wiesz. No i przy okazji poduczyła mnie trochę rosyjskiego. - Zaraz, zaraz - zastanowił się chłopak. - Spałeś z moją laską?! - Eeee... no wiesz... - próbował się wytłumaczyć przyjaciel. - Ona z tobą zerwała, brzydka nie jest, powiedzmy szczerze, Amelii jeszcze nie znałem, a naprawdę potrzebowałem się nauczyć rosyjskiego. Tak jakoś wyszło. - To nie mogłeś się, cwelu jeden, do jakiejś szkoły językowej zapisać! - wrzasnął Marcin, próbując nie rzucić się na kumpla. Nikt nie miał prawa dotykać Karoliny, a zwłaszcza jego najlepszy przyjaciel. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, jak mógł ją tak po prostu wykorzystać. - Ech, no wiesz, szkoła to nie to samo, tutaj była chociaż jakaś motywacja. Łączyliśmy przyjemne z pożytecznym, ona leczyła złamane serce, a ja się uczyłem. Na swoją obronę dodam, że na trzeźwo do niczego nie doszło. - Dobra, dość - przerwał, siląc się na spokój. Jeszcze chwila i Amelia zostanie singielką. - Jest coś jeszcze, o czym chciałeś mi powiedzieć? Pomijam to, że przed chwilą przeleciałeś również Amelię. - Oj, jak ty mnie dobrze znasz, ale nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Chodzi o to, że już wiem co jest z tymi drzwiami, których nie otworzyliśmy. - Dobra, byle to było coś ważnego, bo jak nie, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam, kuźwa twoja mać - warknął wkurzony brunet. - Oj uwierz mi, kopara ci opadnie - odpowiedział Paweł, z uśmiechem otwierając gródź. Tymczasem u dziewczyn. - No, to chyba ostatnie - stwierdziła Amelia, zadowolona z zakończenia prac. - Chyba tak - przytaknęła koleżanka, jednak bez zbytniego entuzjazmu. - Aaa, Karo? - Tak? - spytała, siląc się na spokój. Nienawidziła tego zdrobnienia, podobnie zresztą jak większości z nich. - Tak btw, dobry pomysł z tymi zakupami. - Chodzi ci o... - nie zdążyła dokończyć blondynka. - Ty wiesz o co mi chodzi, a teraz chodź, sprawdźmy co u chłopaków. - Lepiej uważaj na Pawła. - Dlaczego? - zapytała zdziwiona Amelia. - Przekonasz się, choć mam nadzieję że nie. - Ok? - odpowiedziała jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona. Czasem miała wrażenie, że znała przyjaciółkę na wylot, a czasem, że to zupełnie nieznana jej osoba. - Ech, nieważne, chodź. Też chyba coś słyszałam. I co, może być? Nudy u babci i klawiatura + tablet = next Wiem, że kilka osób prawdopodobnie teraz będzie chciało mnie zabić, ale jedna z nich niech pamięta, że wyraziła zgodę na robienie z jej postacią cokolwiek :) spokojnie, tylko ten rozdział był taki, jakby to nazwać "związkowy" :) A tak btw, Marcin, mam dla ciebie wyzwanie, kiedyś tam napisałem, że wrzucę nexta za każdym razem, jak ty wrzucisz. Więc teraz mam propozycję: zepniemy dupy i zrobimy tak. Jak ja coś wrzucę, to ty też musisz. Jak ty coś wrzucisz, to ja też. OK? Czekam na odpowiedź na tablicy :) PS Chyba dla mnie to samobójstwo, ale trzymajta się :) Rozdział 6 Co tu się wyrabia? Dziewczyny czym prędzej wpadły do pomieszczenia, które było wcześniej zamknięte, a z którego wydobywały się odgłosy walki i tarzania się po podłodze przerywane jakimiś niezrozumiałymi, wysublimowanymi przekleństwami. Same nie wiedziały czego się spodziewać. Karolina podejrzewała, że Paweł się wygadał co ich łączyło oraz że najprawdopodobniej Marcin prawie go zabił, a Amelia, że niezdarny Marcin potknął się o coś, pociągając za sobą Pawła. Jednak to, co tam zastały, zdziwiło je obie. Owszem, obaj chłopacy leżeli na podłodze, jednak to Paweł był na górze, a Marcin na dole. Co jeszcze bardziej je zdziwiło, to to, że Paweł ze wszystkich sił starał się wytrącić Marcinowi długi bagnet z ręki, a ten starał się ewidentnie zabić chłopaka. Dziewczyny nie wiedziały co zrobić, Amelia oszołomiona całym widokiem stała jak słup soli i przyglądała się. Jednak ogarnięta Karolina, widząc, że sytuacja się odwróciła i teraz Paweł chce wbić nóż Marcinowi w pierś, natychmiast zareagowała i odciągnęła go, krzycząc do koleżanki, żeby zrobiła o samo ze swoim chłopakiem. Po chwili, gdy zdołały już odciągnąć chłopaków od siebie i zamknąć nieszczęsne pomieszczenie na dziesięć spust, przykuły ich znalezionymi kajdankami do rur wystających ze ścian. Zdezorientowane dziewczyny w dalszym ciągu próbowały ocucić swoich przykutych, na wpół przytomnych towarzyszy, co chwilę słysząc tylko obelgi lecące z ust jednego lub drugiego chłopaka. - Kurwiarz! - Sukinsyn! W końcu dziewczyny postanowiły coś zrobić, nie mogąc więcej słuchać coraz to bardziej wymyślnych wyzwisk. - Spokój! - krzyknęła Karolina. W odpowiedzi w jej stronę poleciało tylko więcej wyzwisk. - Kurwa! - Lafirynda! - Su... - Dzi... Przerwali w pół słowa, obaj znokautowani przez kopniaki w szczękę wymierzone przez Amelię. - No co? Jakoś trzeba było ich uciszyć, uszy mi już pękały od tych wyzwisk - Amelia wzruszyła ramionami, co było odpowiedzią na zabójczy wzrok Karoliny. - No dobra mądralo, to teraz powiedz co dalej? - No co? Czekamy. Obie dziewczyny rozsiadły się wygodnie na kanapie, która dalej stała w hangarze będącym przedsionkiem całego kompleksu. Po, jak zdawało się dziewczynom, paru godzinach, chłopaki zaczęli wydawać ciche pomruki i powoli się budzić. - C-co się stało? - spytał z wielkim wysiłkiem Paweł. - Już, już spokojnie, leż - uspokajała z kolei Marcina Karolina. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy wszyscy byli już najedzeni konserwami, które przyniosły dziewczyny, towarzysze postanowili szczerze porozmawiać. - No to co tam się stało? Tylko jak na spowiedzi mi tutaj! - powiedziała Karolina, podkreślając ostanie zdanie. Chłopaki spojrzeli na siebie, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym Marcin zaczął jako pierwszy. - No to po kolei... - Weszliśmy do tego pomieszczenia, które do tej pory było dla nas tajemnicą - dodał Paweł. - I przy wejściu zauważyliśmy kombinezony - uzupełnił przyjaciel. - I oczywiście je zignorowaliście - wtrąciła Amelia, lecz szybko zamilkła, widząc wzrok Karoliny. - Jak już mówiłem - podjął Marcin - weszliśmy do pomieszczenia bez kombinezonów i... i tyle pamiętam. - Ja wiem jeszcze, że zauważyliśmy ulatniający się jakiś gaz, a potem poczułem chęć ukatrupienia Marcina - dokończył Paweł. - I tu się film urywa. - No tak - podsumowała Amelia - to pewnie ten wyciek, który zatamowałyśmy, gdy was już przykułyśmy. - No to w takim razie dlaczego na nas nie zadziałał? - spytała Karolina. - Może on działa tylko na mężczyzn, wiesz większość żołnierzy to mężczyźni, a tu może chodziło o wprowadzenie w stan, jakby to określić, berserkera. - Albo aktywują go silne emocje i hormony jak adrenalina - poddała w wątpienie tezę Amelii Karolina. - Czy przed wejściem do tego magazyny pokłóciliście się o coś? - Nie - odpowiedzieli zgodnie chłopacy, kłamiąc bez mrugnięcia okiem. - No to w takim razie zostaje nam tylko wierzyć, że teza Amelii jest prawdą - orzekła, po czym wstała i skinęła Amelii, żeby ta zrobiła to samo. - Wy tu siedźcie i odpoczywajcie, a my idziemy zobaczyć co to za gaz berserka - powiedziała, po czym razem z przyjaciółką wyszła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Pawła i Marcina samych. Dobra sorki za to czekanie ale tak jak mówiłem, nie miałem neta i sprzętu żeby coś napisać! A tak btw dzięki za czekanie, co ciekawe wymyśliłem już zakończenie więc tylko pozostaje czekać :) Ps. I takie jeszcze objaśnienie fabularne Akcja ROZGRYWA SIĘ WE WROCŁAWIU I JEGO OKOLICACH. Czemu akurat tak? Bo czytam ostatnio Wieże, uniwersum metro i podłączę się tak jak planowałem pod to uniwersum tylko w inny sposób niż myślałem, trzymajcie się! :) Rozdział 7 Naprawianie błędów Dziewczyny mijały właśnie pierwszy zakręt, gdy Amelia zaczęła rozmowę. - Karo? Karolina wzdrygnęła się, słysząc to przezwisko. - Czego? - warknęła. - Nic, tylko... - próbowała coś powiedzieć Amelia, jednak była zbyt zdziwiona tą nagłą reakcją, żeby dokończyć. - Mów do cholery - niemal krzyknęła dziewczyna. - No wiesz, a może to jednak jest zły pomysł, żeby tam w ogóle wchodzić - zasugerowała niepewnie, jednak widząc zaciekawiony wzrok koleżanki kontynuowała. - Przynajmniej bez broni. Karolina roześmiała się. - To tylko gaz, nie ma się czego bać. - No ja wiem, ale co jeśli jednak się pomyliłam? A co jeśli rzucisz się na mnie tak samo jak Marcin na Pawła? - Ehhh - westchnęła. - Z tobą jak z dzieckiem. Posłuchaj teraz uważnie, bo ja właśnie tak słuchałam, gdy Paweł wszystko opowiadał - powiedziała łagodnie, acz stanowczo. - Z tego co mówił, dało się wywnioskować, że przed wejściem są kombinezony, więc tylko je pięknie włożymy i będziemy bezpieczne, w ten czy inny sposób. - Ale będziemy wyglądać w nich jak wieloryby! - krzyknęła Amelia, rozładowując atmosferę. - A ty tylko o jednym - dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, czochrając jej włosy. - Przestań! - krzyczała brunetka, odpychając ręce przyjaciółki. - Uważaj! - zdołała jeszcze krzyknąć, jednak było za późno. Mianowicie w tym momencie Karolina przywaliła w sufit, który w tamtym miejscu się obniżał. Ironia losu, zważywszy na to, że była jednak tych kilka centymetrów niższa. - Kurwa mać - powiedziała tylko, rozmasowując głowę. - Oj, Karo, ty zawsze masz takie wpadki-wypadki. - A widzisz tu gdzieś jakieś dziecko? - spytała sarkastycznie blondynka. - Noooo, nie - odpowiedziała Amelia. - Chyba, że... - dotknęła brzucha towarzyszki. - Daj spokój - odtrąciła jej rękę. - Choćbym chciała, nie mam jak być w ciąży. Niedawno miałam okres, a od paru miesięcy nie uprawiałam seksu. Więc nie pierdol o wpadkach, tylko pakuj dupę w ten kombinezon. - EMEME - przedrzeźniała. - Coś ty powiedziała? - A nic, nic - padła szybka odpowiedź. - No, tak myślałam. To teraz pomóż mi otworzyć te cholerne drzwi. Amelia, która przebrała się w strój ochronny, zbliżyła się do zamka i chwyciła przeciwną jego stronę. Karolina nie musiała nic mówić, wystarczyło tylko skinienie głowy, aby obie zaczęły z całej siły ciągnąć wajchę. Drzwi otworzyły się z przeraźliwym trzaskiem. - No dobra, to co teraz? - spytała wreszcie Amelia, gdy obie były już w środku zbrojowni. - Znajdujemy wyciek, zalepiamy go i tyle, nic prostszego - odparła Karolina z ledwo widocznym przez strój uśmiechem. - Tylko błagam, nie zabij mnie - poprosiła błagalnie przyjaciółka. - Spokojnie, jeśli byś tylko odczuwała jakieś zawroty głowy, natychmiast wychodź, zrozumiano? - rozkazała Karolina - Ok. Dziewczyny zabrały się za naprawy i po około półgodzinie szukania i godzinie łatania, wreszcie udało im się zatamować wyciek. - Sutki ci widać przez tę gumę - wypaliła nagle blondynka z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Cholera, to wszystko przez ten kombinezon - powiedziała zrzucając niepotrzebny już strój. - Widzisz? Teraz jest już ok. A w ogóle to gdzie ty się patrzysz? - Gdzie mi się podoba. Co nie zmienia faktu że to ty jesteś podniecona, albo... - droczyła się przyjaciółka. - Co albo?! - krzyknęła Amelia. - Mów, no kurwa! - No no, nie wiedziałam, że z ciebie taka gorąca kocica. Fantazjujesz o tym, co mogłabyś w tej gumie porobić przy Pawle? - To samo co ty przy Marcinie. - Dobrze wiesz, że między nami wszystko skończone - nastrój dziewczyny gdzieś się ulotnił. - Powiesz w końcu co to jest to ,,albo"? - Nic, albo jest ci zimno. - Ja pierdolę - odpowiedziała Amelia robiąc facepalma. - No już, już, chodźmy, bo czuję, że ten gaz nie wyparował i mam coraz większą ochotę cię skonsumować. Znaczy zagryźć - poprawiła się szybko, udając przejęzyczenie. - Popierdolisz sobie później, Paweł się ucieszy. - Karolina, jesteś genialna! - krzyknęła ucieszona Amelia. - Tak działa na kobiety. - To znaczy? - nie zrozumiała Karolina. - Mężczyzn rozwściecza, a zrzucony na miasta rozochoca kobiety, idealny plan - tłumaczyła dalej Amelia, widząc coraz większy grymas niezrozumienia na twarzy koleżanki. - Najpierw na froncie cię wkurwiają, żebyś się bił, a jak przeżyjesz, to w mieście czeka na ciebie stado rozochoconych panien. - Co za pojebane i seksistowskie. Nic dziwnego, w końcu Ruscy to wymyślili - blondynka skrzyżowała ręce, dając upust feministycznej frustracji. - Rozbieramy się? Bo wiesz, to jednak guma i trochę w niej gorąco. - Dobra, dobra, chodźmy już stąd, zanim się na mnie rzucisz z pożądaniem - rzekła brunetka, wypychając przyjaciółkę z drzwi i zamykając je. - Lepiej żeby nikt tam nie wchodził, zanim wentylacja nie usunie tego świństwa. A teraz chodź, połóżmy chłopców do łóżek. - Najbardziej podoba mi się słowo ŁÓŻKO z całej twojej wypowiedzi. Amelia strzeliła kolejnego soczystego facepalma, tym razem tak, że dało się usłyszeć naprawdę głośny plask. - Może przy okazji namówisz Marcina na szybki numerek, bo już ci odwala z tego niedoruchania. - Zabawne. Taki średni jak zawsze wstęp do genialnego rozdziału Pani Angel. Rodział 8 Nocne wyznania Angel ma dość Pawłowego opierdalania się i wkracza do akcji, bo może C: Według zegarków była godzina 2, a zatem na zewnątrz musiał panować mrok, podobnie jak wewnątrz bunkra po zgaszeniu światła. Trójka przyjaciół spała jak zabita, w przeciwieństwie do blondynki. Nigdy nie miała problemów z zasypianiem w nowym miejscu, a jednak tym razem nie mogła, choć usilnie próbowała. Wstała ze swojego posłania, starając się nie obudzić pozostałych i najciszej jak umiała otworzyła ciężkie drzwi pomieszczenia sypialnego, co było nie lada wyzwaniem, biorąc pod uwagę ich wiek i ciężar, który sam w sobie nie był problemem, ale stanowił go w połączeniu z koniecznością cichego zachowania. Dlatego zrobiła szczelinę jedynie tak szeroką, jak jej głowa. Zawsze miała w sobie coś z kota, wiedziała, że jeśli zmieści się jej głowa, to i cała reszta też. Bez większego problemu wyśliznęła się z pomieszczenia i przeszła do zbrojowni. Nie wiedziała, co ją tutaj przywiodło, aż dostrzegła na jednej z półek znajomy kształt. W słabym oświetleniu przełączonych w tryb nocny lamp rozpoznała nóż myśliwski Marcina, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał. Nie rozumiała jak mogły go z Amelią przegapić a zresztą czuła, że to nie w porządku, że jest tutaj, a nie z właścicielem. Przesunęła kciukiem po pochwie, odnajdując lekko zatarte, wyryte na niej anielskie skrzydła. Nóż był prezentem od niej, podarowała go chłopakowi po tym, jak podczas jednego z biwaków zgubił w lesie ten od dziadka. Wiele by dała, żeby znów było jak wtedy. Nienawidziła namiotów i dziczy, ale znacznie lepiej czuła się pod gwiazdami niż zamknięta w blaszanej puszce. Agorafobię miała tylko nocą, klaustrofobię cały czas. Nie znosiła tuneli, za nic by nie weszła do wentylacji, a na krótkie dystanse wolała schody od windy. Była to kwestia zbyt dużej ilości filmów, niemniej jednak od zawsze źle się czuła w zamknięciu. A teraz miała spędzić w nim resztę egzystencji, której nawet nie można nazwać życiem. Wyciągnęła nóż z pochwy i obróciła go w dłoniach. Wystarczy przyłożyć go do szyi i przeciągnąć, jedno cięcie przez tętnicę pozwoli na szybki koniec. Bała się bólu i ostrych narzędzi, ale przyłożyła je do szyi. Chłodny metal wywołał nieprzyjemny dreszcz, poczuła pulsowanie w rękojeści i koniuszkach palców. Adrenalina przyspieszyła tętno, dobrze, śmierć będzie jeszcze szybsza. - Co robisz? - usłyszała nagle. Ten głos sprawił, że zacisnęła mocniej palce na nożu. - Nie twój interes - syknęła. - Mój, jeśli masz mój nóż. - Wezwał mnie. Sam wiesz, że mam większą wrażliwość na zjawiska nadnaturalne niż przeciętny człowiek. - Wiem. Ale chcę mój nóż z powrotem. - On chyba też tego chce. - Więc? Oddasz mi go? - Nie. - Czyli muszę sam go wziąć? Okej - brunet podszedł i położył dłoń na zaciśniętych na nożu palcach. - Daj spokój, przecież wiem, że się nie zabijesz. Za dobrze cię znam. Boisz się ran i narzędzi, którymi można je zrobić - delikatnie wyjął nóż z jej dłoni, gdy odpuściła. - I za bardzo się boisz śmierci. - Bo życie jest lepsze. Łatwiejsze, cenniejsze, bardziej wartościowe - odwróciła się przodem do niego. - Życie wcale nie jest łatwiejsze - dotknął czubkiem noża jej szyi. - Po prostu ty nigdy nie wybierasz prostszej drogi - delikatnie zjechał na pierś, zahaczając o sutek i uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, gdy syknęła cicho. - Lubię iść na łatwiznę - zaprotestowała. - Sama siebie okłamujesz. Szukasz zawsze czegoś pośredniego, co będzie tak samo łatwe, jak i właściwe. - Gdyby tak było, mielibyśmy tu teraz gromadkę dzieci do niańczenia - choć walczyła ze sobą, głos jej się załamał, a w oczach miała łzy. - Więc o to chodzi. Jesteś na mnie wściekła, bo przeze mnie ci ludzie nie żyją? - To nie tak... - A jak? Możemy w końcu porozmawiać jak dwoje dorosłych ludzi? - Bez awantur i rzucania się na siebie? - Bez. - To pomyśl, jak mogę się czuć? Miałam czterech braci, a teraz jestem jedynaczką - spuściła wzrok, nie potrafiła na niego patrzeć. - Jeszcze wczoraj miałam cudowną, kochającą rodzinę, a teraz oni wszyscy nie żyją - wyszeptała, czując w gardle narastający szloch. - Już nigdy nie pogadam z mamą, nie pożartuję z tatą, nie przytulę żadnego z braci - z jej oczu popłynęły pierwsze łzy. - Nauczyłam się, że muszę być silna dla swojej rodziny, co by się nie działo, muszę dać radę. A ja już nie daję rady. Jesteśmy tu jeden dzień, a ja mam dosyć - załkała. - Nie chcę takiego życia, nie chcę każdego dnia zastanawiać się, czy mogłam ocalić rodzinę. Dlaczego musieliśmy przeżyć? Dlaczego nie mogliśmy zginąć? - Chodź do mnie - Marcin po prostu przytulił ukochaną do siebie. - Może to dla nas kolejna lekcja? Szansa na zaczęcie od nowa i docenienie tego, co mieliśmy? - Ja doceniałam. Kochałam swoje życie i bardzo za nim tęsknię. - A ja byłem imbecylem. Paweł mi powiedział o waszym romansie. Dlatego wtedy tak się na niego wściekłem. - To żaden romans. Kilka razy poszłam z nim do łóżka po pijaku, wielkie mi halo. Nazwałabym to raczej klasycznym "friends with benefits". - Dobrze wiedzieć. Powiesz mi więcej? Chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd bierze się twoja wściekłość i dziwne zachowanie. Okres już miałaś, nie wykręcaj się. - Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? - odsunęła się lekko, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. W pomarańczowym świetle lamp jej oczy błyszczały od łez jakby wypełnione lawą. - Nadal cię kocham - wyznała. - Ale nie potrafię ci wybaczyć. Zraniłeś mnie tak mocno, że nie umiem o tym zapomnieć. A wiesz, że zawsze łatwo wybaczam. - Wiem. Ale nie dziwię się, zrobiłem ci ogromne świństwo. I pomyśleć, że chciałem zerwać z Martyną, żeby móc się oświadczyć... - Chciałeś mi się oświadczyć? - zamrugała zaskoczona. - Wiedziałem, że to ty jesteś kobietą mojego życia, a z niej nie umiałem zrezygnować, żeby jej nie zranić. Potem zrozumiałem, że wolę ranić ją niż ciebie. Ale nie zdążyłem, bo się dowiedziałaś. Z perspektywy czasu żałuję, że w ogóle to zacząłem. Powinienem być ci wierny. - Od dawna czułam, że mnie okłamujesz, ale wiedziałam, że się przyznasz, kiedy będziesz gotowy, więc nie naciskałam. Dopiero kiedy przyszła i mi o wszystkim powiedziała- - Chwila, chwila, stop. Ona ci powiedziała? Nie odkryłaś tego sama? - Nie. Powiedziała mi, bo przyjaciele tak robią, jak powtarzała. - Co za szmata! Ta kurwa chciała się zemścić z zazdrości - warknął. - Wiedziała, że to ona jest tą drugą, że ciebie wolę bardziej. Musiała znaleźć pierścionek. Za każdym razem jak przypadkowo nazwałem ją twoim imieniem, robiła mi dziką awanturę. - Ciekawe, że nigdy ci się to nie zdarzyło w drugą stronę - z powrotem oparła głowę na piersi bruneta, wtulając się w niego. - Bo myślałem tylko o tobie. - Gdyby tak było, nie wróciłbyś do Martyny. - To było na początku naszego związku, zanim zrozumiałem, że wolę ciebie. A potem nie umiałem się z tego wyplątać. - Dlatego wolałeś ciągnąć podwójne życie pełne kłamstw. - Nie umiem być takim badassem jak ty. - Nie jestem badassem. Po prostu wiem, że czasem trzeba kogoś zranić, nawet jeśli bardzo ci na nim zależy. A ty po prostu nie umiesz odmówić fajnym dziewczynom. - Teraz umiem. Nauczyłem się. - Teraz to trochę za późno. Tym bardziej, że już nie ma fajnych dziewczyn. A jak choć spojrzysz na Amelię, Paweł cię posieka. - Jedyna fajna dziewczyna, która mnie interesuje, stoi przede mną. Szkoda tylko, że zrozumiałem to dopiero jak cię straciłem. - Szkoda - przyznała, ziewając. - Zrobię wszystko, żebyś mi wybaczyła - obiecał. - A na razie chodźmy spać - wziął ją na ręce. - Umiem sama iść - zaprotestowała. - Nie wątpię, ale to żadna zabawa - postawił ją dopiero przed drzwiami, bo nie zdołałby jej przenieść przez drzwi. Weszli do środka, zamykając drzwi za sobą. - To dobranoc - odezwała się jeszcze, leżąc na swoim posłaniu. - Dobranoc, aniołku - odparł z uśmiechem. Sorki za ten input, ale miałam pomysł, a wnerwił mnie zastój. Rozdział jest dosyć elastyczny, gdzie go wstawisz, tam będzie pasował. Przepraszam, jeśli popsułam ci pomysł, a jeśli pomogłam, to nie dziękuj, tylko bierz się do roboty. Nic się nie stało, poza tym że kolejny raz uświadomiłem sobie, jak chujowy jest mój styl pisania. A tak na poważnie dzięki, fakt faktem to utrudniłaś mi nieco, ale jak wolisz być z Marcinem niż być samodzielną maszyną do zabijania, to spoko :). A tak na serio, zmotywowałaś mnie i zniechęciłaś jednocześnie, zmotywowałaś bo uświadomiłem sobie, że tak być nie może, że ktoś piszę moje opko, bo się nexta doczekać nie może, a zniechęciłaś w ten sposób jak napisane powyżej. Sorki za ten zastój, ale po tygodniu szkoły wolę pograć na kompie niż coś napisać, biorąc pod uwagę że w międzyczasie od poniedziałku do czwartku nie mam kompa w ogóle, a w weekend mam jeszcze obowiązki przy domu. Ale obiecuję z ręką na sercu, co najmniej raz na półtora do dwóch tygodni coś się pojawi, postaram się także napisać coś w Czas jest zmienny, ale to nie będzie takie jak myślicie. Trzymajcie się, narka Ponieważ aktualnie wena poszła spać w temacie tgo opka to zapraszam tutaj (gdzie dla odmiany mam całe mini opko już napisane i gotowe do wrzucenia jeśli się spodoba pomysł) http://pl.sanda.wikia.com/wiki/Czas_jest_zmienny Rozdział 9 Codzienność w schronie Przeskok o jakieś 2-3 miesiące - Co robisz, idioto! - wydarła się Amelia. - Ja nic nie zrobiłem! - odpowiedział Paweł. - Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje, co?! Od rana chodzisz wkurwiona i na wszystkich się wyżywasz! - Ej, ej, ej! O co wy się tak znowu kłócicie? Drzecie się tak, że na zewnątrz was słychać - wtrąciła się do ich kłótni Karolina, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, w którym urządzili kuchnię. - O nic! - odburknął chłopak. - Tylko Amelia znowu się o wszystko czepia! - Idiota! - wykrzyknęła brunetka uderzając go w twarz, a następnie odchodząc zostawiając przyjaciółkę oraz rozmasowującego policzek chłopaka. - Echh - westchnął Paweł. - Co miesiąc to samo. - Dziwisz się? - spytała sarkastycznie Karolina. - Mógłbyś chociaż w te kilka dni odpuścić, a nie jeszcze dolewasz oliwy do ognia. - Nie znasz jej tak jak ja. Lepiej niech się teraz wykrzyczy to potem po wszystkim będzie potulna jak koteczek - powiedział a na jego twarzy pojawił się zawadiacki uśmieszek. - Może i masz rację, ale postaraj się chociaż troszkę odpuścić. Ustawiasz wszystko i wszystkich po kątach jakbyś był jakimś dowódcą czy coś. - Przypominam, że to jako jedyny tutaj mam szkolenie wojskowe - odpowiedział chłopak a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć lekką nutkę poirytowania. - Ja medyczne, a Marcin podstawowe. I co z tego? - wzruszyła ramionami. - No właśnie, i tu jest cały zakichany problem! Że to jest szkolenie, jak sama powiedziałaś, PODSTAWOWE! A ja mam specjalistyczne! I to ja powinien był teraz być tam! - mówiąc, czy raczej wywrzaskując to Paweł wskazał palcem na śluzę oddzielającą pomieszczenie kontrolne od części mieszkalnej. - A, czyli o to chodzi? - spytała, krzyżując ręce. - Tak! To ja powinienem być wystawiony na promieniowanie i te zakichane mutanty! - Paweł... - westchnęła. - Byłeś tam i nie możesz się obwiniać o to, co się stało. - Właśnie że mogę! Gdybym przeskoczył przez ten płot, albo zastrzelił tego poczwara gdy miałem okazję... - Nie! Właśnie że nie. Zrobiłeś co mogłeś, i tak gdyby Amelia w porę nie powiedziała o tym twoim idiotycznym planie, albo gdybyśmy w porę z Marcinem nie odpalili tego Rosomaka, albo nie pojechali przez to gruzowisko, nie byłoby cię tu! - Gdyby mnie rozszarpały, przynajmniej mielibyście jednego mniej do wykarmienia i wszystkie koła w Rosomaku. - Idioto! To, że tylko ci nogę rozharatały to cud. Tak samo jak to, że się zakażenie nie wdało - próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku Karolina. - Ale gdyby nie moja ciekawość, albo gdybym poszedł inną drogą, albo gdybym wtedy się uspokoił, Marcin nie byłby tam teraz i nie sprawdzał sam tego zakichanego dź.... Nagle całe pomieszczenie przeszył dźwięk otwieranej zewnętrznej śluzy, przerywając chłopakowi wypowiedź w pół zdania. Po chwili otworzyła się także wewnętrzna śluza, a zanim zdążyła się do końca otworzyć, do środka wszedł ledwo żywy Marcin, który natychmiast przewrócił się, upadając na twardą posadzkę bunkra. - Kurwa! - wykrzyknął Paweł i natychmiast rzucił się ku koledze, co z jego nogą nie było takie proste. Było z nim źle, kombinezon został prawdopodobnie przerwany w kilku miejscach, a krew sączyła się z otwartych ran na rękach i brzuchu. - Co z nim? - spytała zdenerwowana Karolina. - Źle, szykuj łóżko i zastrzyki przeciwpromienne - odpowiedział. - Tylko szybko! Chłopak spojrzał jeszcze raz na kumpla, tym razem uważniej i zauważył, że o ile rany na rękach wyglądają w miarę jak normalne rany zrobione ostrym przedmiotem, o tyle rany na brzuchu wyglądały jakby ktoś do niego strzelał. - Stary co się stało? - spytał kumpla, widząc, że Karolina już biegnie z Amelią niosąc nosze. - Pa...weł ? - spytał z trudem. - Tak, stary, jestem tutaj - odpowiedział mu przyjaciel, ładując go na nosze. - Sko...rpi...ony... - wyrzęził Marcin zanim zemdlał. Natychmiast obie dziewczyny pobiegły do sali medycznej, zostawiając Pawła samego ze swoimi myślami. - Cud, że z takimi ranami żyje - mówił sam do siebie Paweł. - Czyli oddział Skorpion przetrwał - dodał po chwili, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Sorki za ten zastój, ale po tygodniu szkoły wolę pograć na kompie niż coś napisać, biorąc pod uwagę że w międzyczasie od poniedziałku do czwartku nie mam kompa w ogóle, a w weekend mam jeszcze obowiązki przy domu. Ale obiecuję z ręką na sercu, co najmniej raz na półtora do dwóch tygodni coś się pojawi, postaram się także napisać coś w Czas jest zmienny, ale to nie będzie takie jak myślicie. Emmmm co powiedzieć... dodam jedynie że trochę życie dało mi kopa w dupę i to tyle. Żyje tu kto jeszcze? Bo tak w ogóle to jakaś pustka. ' Rozdział 10 ''List 1 Droga Emilio. Najdroższa. Nie wiem nawet czy przeżyję najbliższe dni, wszytko trafił szlag. Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. Po pierwsze, chcę przeprosić Cię za to, jak wielkim chujem byłem w stosunku do Ciebie. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy moje zachowanie w stosunku do Ciebie było karygodne. Wiem, że wiele razy przeze mnie z Twej twarzy znikał uśmiech, tak uwielbiany przez wszystkich, ale wiedz, że wtedy myślałem tylko o misji i przetrwaniu. Nie sądziłem, że wszystko się tak nagle posypie. W całym tym postapokaliptycznym bajzlu nie było miejsca na słabości i sama o tym wiesz najlepiej, to Ty nauczyłaś mnie jak być silnym dla innych. I za to Ci, najdroższa, dziękuję. Postaram się napisać jak najszybciej. '''Postaram się skończyć co zacząłem ale nie do końca w takiej formie jak to miało być. A tak btw kto tu jeszcze czasem zagląda? Szczególnie byłbym happy, jakby w komentarzu pojawił się pan M i pani K :) mam wstawiać to tutaj czy też aktualizować na sandalskiej? Rozdział 11 Nowy początek Kobieta szła ulicami wymarłego miasta i już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że nie pasuje do otaczającej ją scenerii wymarłego miasta. Ubrana była w standardowy strój ochronny OP-1, który był pomalowany w barwy maskujące i dzierżyła w dłoniach dwururkę, ale po sposobie jej poruszania stwierdzić można było, że albo ma ochotę się zabić, albo że nie do końca jest zdrowa na umyśle. Szła ona bowiem środkiem drogi, omijając wraki samochodów i z rzadka jedynie się rozglądając w poszukiwaniu wszelkiej maści niebezpieczeństw zmutowanej flory i fauny. Każdy, nawet początkujący stalker dziesięć razy zastanowiłby się, zanim by szedł tak jak ta dziewczyna. A doświadczony stalker najprawdopodobniej strzeliłby do takowej postaci tylko po to, ażeby upewnić się, czy to nie przypadkiem kolejna anomalia lub jakiś nowy mutant. A jednak ona szła w taki właśnie sposób, zdając nie przejmować się coraz większym tłumem stworzeń żądnych jej mięsa, które tłoczyły się wokoło niej. Jednak kreatury nie wiedzieć czemu nie atakowały jej, ani nawet się nie zbliżyły żeby zbadać, co to za istota i czy można ją zjeść. Każdy normalny człowiek zadałby sobie w takiej sytuacji pytanie: "Co ja tutaj robię? Czemu jeszcze żyję?". Jednak ona wiedziała dlaczego jeszcze żyje, a właściwie "co chce, żeby żyła." Taaak... ona dobrze wiedziała, za dużo się stało w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, żeby teraz nic nie wiedziała, albo żeby się poddała w obawie przed nieznanym. Ale czy aby na pewno nieznany? pytanie zabrzmiało jej w głowie niczym bęben w pustym pomieszczeniu. Jednak to nie był jej głos. Chociaż słyszała go w swojej głowie od ponad pół roku i nieraz dzięki niemu wychodziła z opresji, wiedziała, że to nie jest jej głos. To głos czegoś, co przez ostatnie pół roku, od kiedy wyruszyła na wyprawę, dotrzymywało jej towarzystwa, pozwalało się wygadać oraz nieraz jej pomagało gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowała. To coś wołało ją teraz do siebie mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Szybko! Szybko, zanim będzie za późno! Długo już ich nie powstrzymam zabrzmiało drugi raz w jej głowie, tym razem na tyle głośno, że dziewczyna upadła, zrywając maskę przeciwgazową z twarzy. Bujne, brunatne włosy opadły jej na twarz, a ręce odruchowo powędrowały do kabury na udzie w kierunku jej wiernego rewolweru colt python. Sięgnęła do kabury i wyjąwszy broń, przystawiła ją sobie do skroni z zamiarem zakończenia tego przeklętego żywota. Zanim jednak zdążyła pociągnąć za spust, w jej głowie eksplodowała kolejna fala bólu wywołana mentalną wiadomością. NIE teraz! Już jesteś prawie u celu, nie poddawaj się teraz! Brunetka z trudem podniosła się z ziemi, wkładając broń do kabury i zakładając maskę. - Masz rację - wydusiła z siebie, gdy ból minął. - Nie poddam się, dopóki nie skopię ci dupy za ostatnie pół roku, cholero jedna. Chcę to zobaczyć odpowiedział jej głos. - Poznam chociaż w końcu twoje imię? - spytała, rozpoczynając na nowo swoją wędrówkę. Już niedługo odpowiedział jej głos. A teraz pospiesz się! - Łatwo ci mówić - zadrwiła dziewczyna. - Nie ty idziesz przez środek radioaktywnego miasta-widmo, otoczony przez stado bestii. Spokojnie, trzymam ich z daleka. A teraz pospiesz się! - Dobrze już dobrze, Paweł. Imię wypowiedziała z nieskrywanym bólem, ponieważ jej ukochany zniknął dobre pół roku wcześniej, dokładnie kilka tygodni przed tym, zanim tajemniczy głos odezwał się do niej po raz pierwszy. Przez ten niewielki odstęp czasu, podświadomie łączyła ów tajemniczy głos ze swoim zaginionym chłopakiem i nie wiedzieć czemu, czuła z nim pewną więź, która wraz ze znalezionymi śladami, pozwalała jej mieć pewne podejrzenia. Rozdział 12 List 2 Droga Emilio. Zanim odszedłem, nie powiedziałem ci za wiele o moim przejawie tchórzostwa oraz skrajnej ignorancji, jakim było opuszczenie schronu. A więc po kolei. W momencie, gdy Marcin opowiedział mi o Skorpionach i o tym, że przeżyli, i że właśnie oni go tak sponiewierali, wiedziałem, że jeśli nic nie zrobię, umrzemy prędzej czy później. Tak więc w przypływie debilizmu postanowiłem zostawić moich towarzyszy... moich przyjaciół... i wyruszyć na wyprawę, aby znaleźć rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów. Zostawiłem krótki list, w którym opisałem pokrótce mój plan. Że mam zamiar przejąć kontrolę nad Skorpionami i zbudować gdzieś na odludziu oazę, tak, żebyśmy nie musieli nawet martwić się o promieniowanie ani o nic. Piękne miałem założenia. Jednak nic z tego planu nie wyszło. I tak już uszkodzony rosomak, którego zabrałem rozkraczył się całkowicie po drugim ataku bestii i gdyby nie odsiecz Skorpionów, którzy w porę postanowili sprawdzić co to za wybuchy, gdy ja ostrzeliwując się z działka rosomaka próbowałem rozwalić kolejną z tych zmutowanych pokrak... Dalszą część znasz. Złapanie, to, jak się poznaliśmy. Potem sąd wojenny, a następnie reszta wydarzeń które doprowadziły mnie do momentu, w którym jetem teraz. Powiem szczerze gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas to nie zostawiałbym ich praktycznie bez informacji, ale mieli siebie. Przynajmniej z takiego założenia wychodziłem. Nie wiem, co się z nimi dzieje, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że teraz, gdy jestem w ciemnej dupie, to wspominając chwile spędzone z nimi, zarówno przed jak i po początku, pojawia się dla mnie mała strużka rozświetlając ciemność przede mną i pozwalając zrobić kolejny krok naprzód. Tak niewiele mi zostało żeby moja misja się powiodła... Postaram się napisać jak najszybciej. Rozdział 13 Razem a osobno Brunet wstał z posłania i spojrzał na swoją ukochaną, która mimo chłodu leżała na posłaniu, tak jak on chwilę wcześniej i okryta była jedynie w bielizną i cienkim kocem. Gdyby nie ta bielizna, byłaby jeszcze ponętniejsza pomyślał, po czym pokręcił głową i okrył mocniej swoją towarzyszkę. Schylając się, podniósł - czując chłód poranka - gruby wełniany sweter i chałupniczo przerobiony na zimowy znaleziony kiedyś na wystawie w sklepie mundur wojskowy. Następnie podszedł do ściany i podniósł swoje oparte o resztki jakiegoś krzesła M4, owinięte w szmaty mające rozmywać kształty broni. Przez chwilę popatrzył także na SWD swojej towarzyszki, jednak postanowił zostawić go tak jak stał. - Jak długo jeszcze pociągniesz, stary? - spytał sam siebie. - Tyle razy uratowałeś mi dupę, a jedyne, na co było mnie stać, to nałożenie na ciebie tych szmat. Zadbam o ciebie kiedyś, obiecuję - wyszeptał do swojego karabinka, po czym zarzucił go na ramię i podszedł do metalowych drzwi, które odgradzały jego i jego partnerkę od skażonego świata. Otworzył je i wyjrzał na pusty sklep. - Kiedyś pewnie niejeden dzieciak dałby się pociąć za coś takiego - powiedział, spoglądając na wyblakłą reklamę jakiejś zabawki, która pewnie kiedyś zdobiła tamte półki. - Dobra, czas zobaczyć co u bestii - powiedział, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi i profilaktycznie zakrył je deskami. Mężczyzna wyszedł z sklepu przeskakując przez rozbitą witrynę sklepową i jego oczom ukazał się widok zarówno zapierający dech w piersiach, jak i przerażający. Znajdował się na dziedzińcu niewielkiego blokowiska. Zewsząd zionęły na niego czarne okna, niegdyś przyozdobione pewnie doniczkami z kwiatkami. Teraz z każdego wiała pustka tak, jak kiedyś pewnie zapachy domowych posiłków. Bruneta jednak ten widok nie wzruszył, widział go zbyt wiele razy, żeby przejmować się rozmyślaniem o tym, co gdzieś lub kiedyś było. Teraz to był inny świat i takie rozmyślanie mogło zabić. Zamiast tego skierował się na środek placu, gdzie stał zaparkowany T-55. Pojazd wyglądał tragicznie. Cały był oblepiony błotem, co jednak było najmniejszym zmartwieniem bruneta. Po zewnętrznym ckm-ie ziała teraz jedynie krótka rurka z resztkami kabli w miejscu, gdzie powinien być KPT. Na lufie głównego działa dobrze widoczne były liczne ślady po pazurach oraz, co mogło na pierwszy rzut oka zaskoczyć, rykoszety po pociskach, które zresztą były obecne na całej powierzchni pancerza. Pokrywa silnika była załatana kawałkiem blachy, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że kiedyś jakaś bestia postanowiła zaatakować najgłośniejszy element stalowego potwora. Mogłabyś tylko trochę mniej palić pomyślał chłopak, wspinając się na pancerz. Rzeczywiście, wielokrotnie największym zmartwieniem bruneta i jego towarzyszki był cholerny brak paliwa, które jednak zawsze udawało im się zdobyć, chociaż w ilości takiej, żeby starczyło na jeszcze jedną batalię. Jednak nie zawsze po dobroci, co już kilka razy doprowadziło ich oboje na skraj rozpaczy. - Ale dalej jest z ciebie bestia, co nie? - spytał sam siebie chłopak, otwierając właz i wchodząc do środka pojazdu. Wnętrze było w dużo lepszym stanie niż powłoka zewnętrzna, o ile w ogóle można się wypowiadać o stanie tego cacka. - Dobra, szybki przegląd przed dalszą jazdą - rzekł brunet, przystępując do sprawdzania stanu uzbrojenia. - 10 sztuk amunicji przeciwpancernej, 5 sztuk odłamkowej i 2 zapalającej. 3 taśmy do sprężonego km-u i 10 taśm amunicji do km-u kierowcy - wymieniał. - Nie jest źle, ale mogłoby być lepiej - powiedział na głos. - Znowu wszystko liczysz? - usłyszał damski głos nad głową, gdy jego partnerka wskoczyła do środka na siedzenie obok. - Przecież robiłeś to już setki razy, - Ale dobrze wiesz, że zawsze coś mogło się zmienić! - wykrzyczał. - Od kiedy, co? Od wyjazdu z bunkra, czy ostatniego ataku owczarków? - spytała sarkastycznie. - I nie wrzeszcz na mnie. - Weź skończ - odpowiedział poirytowany brunet. - Właśnie, że nie skończę. Myślisz, że nie wiem o twoich nocnych eskapadach? W łóżku pan i władca, a potem jakiś pierdolony ninja. - To nie tak... - próbował się tłumaczyć. - To jak, do cholery?! - nie wytrzymała brunetka. - Ciągle tylko się obwiniasz i gadasz, co mogło być lepiej! No dobra, mogłeś wziąć więcej amunicji, mogłeś wtedy nie zabierać tej dziewczyny, mogliśmy nie wysadzać bunkra. Ale co z tego? - zrobiła pauzę i obróciła jego głowę tak, żeby patrzył jej prosto w oczy. - Marcin, jesteśmy tutaj. We dwoje. Razem. To jest najważniejsze. Rozumiesz? - ostatnie słowa wypowiadała przez łzy. - Dobrze już, dobrze. Wiesz, Karo, jesteś najsilniejszą kobietą jaką znam - próbował ją pocieszyć. - Tylko dzięki tobie żyjemy. - Dzięki - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, wycierając łzy w rękaw bluzy. - I nie mów do mnie- Musicie ruszać! rozległo się nagle wokół nich. Wiadomość była tak głośna i niespodziewana, że oboje chwycili się za uszy i skulili. Jak najszybciej! Oni nadchodzą! usłyszeli jeszcze, po czym głos w ich głowach ustał, tak samo jak ból z nim związany. - Kurwa, jak ja tego nienawidzę - pierwszy otrząsnął się chłopak. - Wiem, ja też - odpowiedziała mu Karolina. - Ale lepiej już ruszajmy. - Dobrze, tylko jeszcze trzeba iść po zapasy. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i oboje wyszli z pojazdu. Akurat żeby zobaczyć przerażający spektakl, który niestety widzieli już wiele razy, gdy tajemniczy głos rozbrzmiewał im w głowach. W czasie gdy chłopak rzucił się do budynku po resztę ich skromnego dobytku, brunetka wskoczyła na miejsce kierowcy i czym prędzej, kierując się nie tyle zdrowym rozsądkiem, co odruchami, zaczęła odpalać czołg. Nad ich głowami zaczynało robić się coraz tłoczniej. Akurat gdy chłopak zdołał wybiec z budynku sklepu osiedlowego, na niebo zawitała pierwsza czerwona fala, za którą pojawiły się harpie. Chłopak widział już ten spektakl poatomowego świata zbyt wiele razy, ażeby teraz stać w miejscu i się przyglądać. Wiedziony odruchem przeżycia, rzucił się ile sił w nogach do pojazdu, aby tylko schować się pod grubym pancerzem, zanim przywiedzione odgłosem silnika harpie rzucą się na pojazd i zaczną go atakować swoimi pazurami i kłami. Może tym razem znajdą jakiś inny cel? zdążyło przemknąć mu przez myśl Mimo nadziei, gdy tylko wdrapał się na pancerz, zobaczył jeszcze kątem oka jak na niebie pojawia się druga czerwona fala i harpie rzucają się we wszystkie strony, atakując zapewne jakieś zmutowane zwierzę. Jednak, co było dla niego ważniejsze, kilka z nich kierowało się na pojazd. Marcin czym prędzej wskoczył do środka czołgu i zatrzasnął za sobą właz. - Spierdalamy! - krzyknął przez interkom do Karoliny. - Już się robi - usłyszał odzew. - Karo? - spytał z strachem. - No co? - Zapomniałem gumek zabrać - powiedział z nieskrywanym smutkiem. - Trudno, znajdziesz nowe. A jak nie, to może w końcu się wyśpię - odpowiedziała, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem i nacisnęła na pedał gazu. - Co, smutno ci? - Jak cholera - mruknął brunet, po czym usiadł na miejscu strzelca i obróciwszy wieżę w stronę pierwszych mutantów nacisnął spust km-u w akompaniamencie odgłosu gąsienic. Może być? Tyle udało mi się napisać prze całe dwa dni. Mało? Wiem ale jestem leń :) Może do końca wakacji uda m się to skończyć ;) Rozdział 14 List 3 Droga Emilio. Pamiętasz może jak się poznaliśmy? Ach, ten cudowny moment, gdy wyrżnęłaś mi książkowego kopniaka z kolana w podbródek po tym, jak półżywego wyciągnęłaś mnie z dymiącego wraku rosomaka. Powiem Ci, że najbardziej żałuję tych wszystkich bluzgów, które na Ciebie wyplułem, jak się ocknąłem w bazie Skorpionów. Ale na Boga! Przysięgam ci, gdy tylko zdjęłaś hełm, myślałem, że znalazłem się w innym świecie. Twe cudne, brązowe włosy z pasemkami zieleni i oczy bystre, ale gdy w nie patrzyłem, nie mogłem dostrzec żadnych uczuć! W tej sztuce to jesteś mistrzynią, muszę przyznać. A co działo się potem pamiętasz? Te chwile, gdy podczas przesłuchań półprzytomny wpatrywałem się w lustro weneckie. Zawsze czułem, że tam byłaś. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo ja jestem mistrzem w wypatrywaniu uczuć w kobiecych oczach. Wtedy, gdy przyszłaś do mojej celi i chciałaś otrzeć mi twarz, myśląc, że jestem nieprzytomny, a ja cię znienacka pocałowałem. Wtedy właśnie zobaczyłem, że ta nieprzenikniona bariera zniknęła na ułamek sekundy. Wiesz co tam zobaczyłem? Współczucie, troskę i co chyba najważniejsze, jakieś uczucie. Czyż nie? Albo pamiętasz te kolejne chwile spędzone razem? Nawet gdy byłem katowany przez twoich kolegów, nic się dla mnie nie liczyło poza tym, że wiedziałem, że Ty stoisz po drugiej stronie lustra i się przypatrujesz. Już bez zasłony na oczach. Powiem Ci, że jestem już coraz bliżej końca mojej wędrówki. I wcale nie czuję się lepiej niż po tych przesłuchaniach, ehhh. Brakuje mi Ciebie. Postaram się napisać jak najszybciej ciao! Sorki, że tak krótko, ale jestem lekko pod wpływem i wena jakoś poszła się jeb... ekhem poszła do kosza. Za niedługo wrzucę kolejne rozdziały (przynajmniej się postaram) CIAO i do następnego! Rozdział 14 Rozmowy spirytystyczne Brunetka siedziała, czyszcząc swojego zaufanego vintorieza z dokładnością, której nie powstydziliby się najlepsi rusznikarze naszych czasów. Kto by pomyślał, że wpakuję się w takie gówno? spytała sama siebie w myślach. Płomień ogniska wypełniał wnętrze niewielkiego pomieszczenia jaskrawożółtym światłem dającym poczucie bezpieczeństwa, co tylko dodawało całej sytuacji irracjonalności, albowiem zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, za naprędce zabarykadowanymi drzwiami, czyhało już na jej życie całe stado popromiennych bestii, z których każda była bardziej przerażająca od innych. Kiedyś ktoś je pokataloguje zabrzmiał głos w jej głowie. - Na pewno nie ja - odpowiedziała mu pewnie. Chyba, że ja tego zechcę. - Nie, powiedziałam nie, a więc nie - powiedziała stanowczo. - Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! - dało się usłyszeć krzyk bólu, po czym dziewczyna skuliła się w pozycji embrionalnej i chwyciła za głowę. Oj, przepraszam zabrzmiał sarkastycznie głos w jej głowie. Posunąłem się troszkę za daleko. - Zabiję cię - wysyczała przez zęby Amelia, dalej zwijając się z bólu. Może kiedyś. Ale na razie to tylko dzięki mnie dalej żyjesz. Mentalny uścisk osłabł na tyle, że dziewczyna zdołała się podnieść i oprzeć o ścianę. - Kłamiesz! - wykrzyczała, a za drzwiami dało się usłyszeć lekkie poruszenie oraz dźwięk pazurów drapiących framugę. - Zawsze tylko mi to powtarzasz, a nigdy się nie pokazałeś! - wykrzyczała pełna gniewu. Dźwięk drapania stawał się coraz intensywniejszy - No, dajesz! Pokaż się, a nie tylko sprawiasz ból na odległość! Myślisz, że boję się tego, co jest za drzwiami?! Gówno prawda! Wpuść ich do środka, a wytłukę wszystko, co się tam znajduje! - krzyczała dalej, a bestie za drzwiami zaczęły nie tylko drapać framugę, ale również napierać na drzwi tak, że cała barykada zaczęła się chwiać. Na ten widok serce Meli zabiło szybciej i odruchowo przybrała pozycję strzelecką, celując w drzwi. Co on znowu kombinuje? pomyślała, gdy barykada zaczęła się sypać. Mimo iż wiedziała, że tajemniczy głos od kilku miesięcy pomagał jej dostać się w miejsce gdzie była, nie wiedziała do końca, czy jest on tym, za kogo go ma. Przez moment przejął ją strach. Nie wiedziała bowiem, czy głos ten jest na pewno dawno zaginionym chłopakiem, który porzucił ich kilka miesięcy przed rozpadem ich paczki. Przecież to jest niedorzeczne pomyślała. W tej samej chwili, gdy skończyła rozmyślać, nagle wszystko ucichło. Bestie za drzwiami się uspokoiły, a barykada przestała się poruszać. Gdy wszystko ucichło, a Amelia usiadła na nowo przy piecyku, wracając do rozmyślań, mimo zamkniętych drzwi i okien przez pokój przeszedł wietrzyk, podrywając kurz z podłogi. Gdy brunetka poczuła pierwszy powiew ocierający się o jej policzek, przed oczami zobaczyła swoje własne wspomnienia. Chwile spędzone z przyjaciółmi przy ich dawnym schronie, wspaniałe chwile ze swoim chłopakiem. A potem? Chwila, gdy wraz ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką jechały po zapasy i żartowały z tego wszystkiego, mimo sytuacji, w jakiej były. Brakuje mi jej pomyślała. Następnie krzyki przerażonych ludzi, gdy zamknęły się drzwi schronu i ciepły dotyk jej chłopaka, gdy próbował ją pocieszyć. "Jeśli Bóg istniał, to właśnie chyba nas wybawił" przypomniała sobie komentarz Marcina. Gdyby Bóg istniał to nie pozwoliłby na to wszystko skomentowała w myślach Pojawiło się kolejne wspomnienie. Widok zmasakrowanego bruneta i moment, kiedy wraz z Karoliną walczyły o jego życie w schronowej klinice. Następne, co zobaczyła, to moment, gdy kłóciła się z resztą przyjaciół po ucieczce Pawła. Pamiętała dokładnie jak przebiegła tamta rozmowa. - Mela, kurwa, chyba zwariowałaś! - wykrzyczała jej prosto w twarz przyjaciółka. - Nie zostawimy tego wszystkiego tylko po to, żeby szukać tego idioty! - Nie nazywaj go tak! - odpowiedziała jej brunetka, po czym uderzyła ją w twarz. - On to zrobił, żeby nas ratować! Blondynka powoli podniosła się z ziemi w celu oddania ciosu. W tej samej chwili między rozwścieczone dziewczyny wkroczył Marcin. - Ej, ej, ej! Spokojnie, drogie panie - zarządził, rozdzielając je. - Co do jednego Karola ma rację, Mela. - Co do czego niby? - warknęła ze złością. - Co do tego, że nie możemy zostawić tego wszystkiego - powiedział spokojnym tonem, próbując ją uspokoić. - Sama się zastanów, mamy tutaj wszystko, a jeśli teraz wyjedziemy, to co się z tym wszystkim stanie? Oddamy to w ręce jakichś zbirów? Sama dobrze wiesz, że nie jest tam bezpiecznie. - Mamy czołg, do cholery! - A co potem? Paliwo się skończy i tyle - wtrąciła się Karolina. - Widzisz? Po prostu idiotka, zaślepiło ją i tyle w temacie. Amelia kolejny raz chciała wymierzyć cios Karolinie, jednak chłopak w porę zareagował, chwytając ją za nadgarstki. - Mela! Do cholery, kończy mi się cierpliwość. Pomyśl logicznie. JUŻ PO NIM! NIE MA GO, UMARŁ! - oświadczył jej dobitnie brunet, ostatnie słowa wypowiadając szczególnie twardo. - Zawsze mu zazdrościłeś - powiedziała przez łzy Mela. - Lepszego zorganizowania, ogarnięcia, lepszej dziewczyny - ostatnie słowa powiedziała patrząc na blondynkę. - A wiecie co? Walcie się wszyscy! - wykrzyczała, po czym pobiegła do swojego pokoju. - Spokojnie - mruknęła Karolina, wtulając się w chłopaka. - Przejdzie jej, dobrze wiesz. - Tak, wiem - odpowiedział jej. - Tylko pytanie, jak długo to potrwa. Rozmowa pewnie ciągnęła się jeszcze dalej, jednak Amelia była zbyt zajęta pakowaniem się, żeby im się przysłuchiwać. Co ja bym dała, żeby ich znowu zobaczyć pomyślała, wracając do rzeczywistości. Zobaczysz ich wkrótce rozbrzmiał głos. A to, żebyś nie zapomniała dodał głos, po czym poczuła ostry, piekący ból w lewym ramieniu. Brunetka rzuciła się na ziemię, jednocześnie zrywając z siebie wełniany sweter, żeby odsłonić miejsce, gdzie ból zdawał się mieć źródło. - Coś ty mi zrobił! - wykrzyczała, przypatrując się miejscu na skórze, gdzie żarzyła się rana, do złudzenia podobna do zarysu schronu ze stojącym przed nim czołgiem. Coś, żebyś nie zapomniała kim jesteś odpowiedział jej głos. Nagle nastała zupełna cisza, jakby cały świat dla niej przestał istnieć. Ból znikł, a Mela mogła się dokładnie przyjrzeć temu, co wypaliło się jej na skórze. Dobrze myślała, na jej ramieniu pojawił się jakby tatuaż przedstawiający cała ich paczkę na tle czołgu oraz jakiegoś budynku. Jedyne, co ją zaintrygowało to fakt, że tylko ona sama stała tam zupełnie obecna, reszta była jakby półprzezroczysta. - Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytała sama siebie. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie odpowiedział jej głos i nagle wszędzie wokoło niej rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie tysięcy bestii zgromadzonych wokół miejsca jej pobytu. Jednak wśród tego wycia przebijał się jeden ciągły pisk, jakby wołanie, przez które jakby opadały jej powieki i czuła się senna. Dźwięk był tak przeraźliwie głośny i uciążliwy, że położyła się obok piecyka i mimo przeraźliwego wycia które nikomu nie dałoby zasnąć, chociażby z uwagi na strach o własne życie, zamknęła oczy i powoli zapadła w sen. Śpij spokojnie... zdawało jej się, że usłyszała zanim zasnęła, a przed jej oczami pojawił się obraz zaśnieżonych ulic i jadącego przez nie czołgu, którego gąsienice rozrzucały śnieg, a światła oświetlały każdy, nawet najmniejszy zakamarek przestrzeni wokół niego. - To jest takie nierealne - zdołała jeszcze wyszeptać, po czym zasnęła. Może być? Za tydzień prawdopodobnie wyjaśnienie koloru włosów Angel Ps. Sorry myślałem że dam radę to wyjaśnić dzisiaj ale niestety muszę jeszcze pomyśleć Rozdział 15 Naprawianie błędów Wschodzące słońce powoli zaczynało przebijać się przez pokrywy chmur, zwiastując nadejście nowego dnia. Wreszcie dotarło, stopniowo oświetlając niewielki placyk i poczęło się wspinać po pancerzu zaparkowanego na nim czołgu. W końcu dotarło również do wieży takowego pojazdu, oświetlając siedzącą na nim postać. Postać ta powoli oglądała się okalając wzrokiem cały plac. Patrząc na jej ruchy można by pomyśleć, że jest jakimś straszakiem lub przynętą rozstawioną na miejscowe mutanty. To, że była człowiekiem, zdradzał jednak szczegół trzymania w rękach SWD, które także czyściła. - O, widzę, że już wstałaś - z wnętrza pojazdu dobiegł głos, stłumiony przez maskę przeciwgazową. Na pancerz powoli wygramolił się brunet, trzymając w ręku drugą maskę. - Powinnaś sprawdzić promieniowanie, a nie siedzieć tak i wdychać to świństwo - powiedział, jednocześnie podając jej trzymaną maskę. - Sprawdzałam - odpowiedziała. - Jest równo 0,05 rentgena. - Czyli luz - mruknął, zdejmując swoją maskę i biorąc głęboki oddech. - Ahhh, no rzeczywiście, ani nawet zapachu stęchlizny - spojrzał na dziewczynę. - Co tak patrzysz? - spytała, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Tęsknię za ich naturalnym kolorem - powiedział cicho, jakby do siebie, przeczesując palcami ciemne pasma włosów dziewczyny. - Ja też - przyznała, przerywając czyszczenie broni. - Ale to konieczne. Jasne włosy za bardzo rzucają się w oczy, szczególnie w ciemności. Zresztą farba chyba była zmywalna, widzę, że kolor podejrzanie szybko blaknie. - Wiem. Ale to nawet dobrze. Kiedyś mówiłaś, że wolałabyś być łysa niż czarna - zaśmiał się. - Bo bym wolała. Tylko dla ciebie je przefarbowałam zamiast ścinać. - Bo ja wolę mniejsze zło. Poza tym, czarny nawet ci pasuje. Wyglądasz drapieżnie. - W blondzie też byłam drapieżna. - Przecież i tak zawsze jesteś blondynką gdzieniegdzie, prawda? - Jeśli chodzi ci o intelekt... - chciała odpowiedzieć, jednak chłopak przerwał jej w połowie zdania. - Nie! Intelekt to ty masz ponadprzeciętny, moja droga. O co innego mi chodziło... Spojrzała na niego ciężko, było jasne, że od początku wiedziała o czym mówi, ale bynajmniej jej to nie bawiło. Koniec pogaduszek! odbiło się nagle w ich głowach, a towarzyszący głosowi ból sprawił, że oboje chwycili się za głowy. Ruszajcie! Minęło dobrych piętnaście minut, zanim ból całkowicie ustąpił i parze udało się dojść do siebie. - Przysięgam - pierwsza ciszę przerwała dziewczyna - jeśli go znajdziemy, to go zabiję. - Wierzę na słowo - odpowiedział chłopak, wgapiając się w punkt miedzy ulicami. - Ale na razie- Nagle rozległo się wycie dokładnie z miejsca, gdzie patrzył się chłopak - Spierdalamy! - dokończył brunet. Dobra. Przyznaję zjebałem jeśli chodzi o sami wiecie co. PRZEPRASZAM. Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie. Bez ciebie to opko już nie będzie takie samo... Będzie 100X gorsze. Za tydzień kolejny list a potem... zdradzę wam że zbliżamy się powoli do początku końca Ps. PRZEPRASZAM! Rozdział 16 List 4 Czas leci, droga Emilio. Mijają mi dni, miesiące, lata. Powoli nie wiem co jest już rzeczywistością, ale wiem, że zbliżam się do końca mojej podróży. Do celu, który mogę osiągnąć częściowo dzięki Tobie. To Ty uwolniłaś mnie z okowów przeszłości i mych słabości. Tylko dzięki Tobie zrozumiałem, co się tak naprawdę liczy. Wszystko nie miało sensu, aż do tego momentu. Czuję, że już prawie jestem u celu, jeszcze tylko trochę. Nie wiem nawet, czy kiedykolwiek to przeczytasz, może ktoś kiedyś zabrnie tak daleko jak ja, znajdzie moje zwłoki i zada sobie trud znalezienia Ciebie. A może Ty to znajdziesz i przeczytasz? Nie wiem tego, tak jak i wielu innych rzeczy. Ale wiem jedno... że zbliżam się do końca. Słabe i mało ale nie umiem znaleźć pomysłu jak połączyć wszystkie wątki za tydzień postaram się napisać więcej Rozdział 17 W mroku i świetle NO TO JEDZIEMY! Śnieg trzeszczał pod stopami, a płatki śniegu nieśmiało opadały i topniały na rozgrzanej do czerwoności, miejscami nadtopionej lufie vintorieza, który trzymany w rękach brunetki wyglądał groteskowo. I tu pojawia się pytanie: dlaczego doświadczona wojowniczka pod ochroną jakiejś nieznanej siły doprowadziła karabin aż do takiego stanu? Odpowiedź jest prosta: wszędobylski głos może i trzymał mutanty na odległość, jednak w powojennym świecie było jeszcze jedno stworzenie, na które nie miał on wpływu. Człowiek. Najgorsze kreatury, jakie stworzyła ta zawierucha usłyszała, gdy przestało piszczeć jej w uszach od ogłuszającego pisku, który powalił wszystkich jej przeciwników. - C-c-co tu się stało? - spytała, gdy zdołała na chwilę pozbierać myśli. - Łeb mi pęka - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z nieskrywanym trudem, opadając na kolana jednocześnie zrywając maskę przeciwgazową i chwytając się za głowę. To, o co prosiłaś usłyszała w odpowiedzi. - O nic cię nie prosiłam! - wykrzyknęła tak głośno, że gdzieś z tyłu dał się usłyszeć cichy pisk. Momentalnie odwróciła się w stronę miejsca, z którego dochodził dźwięk i przyjęła postawę strzelecką, tylko po to, aby zorientować się, że bez wymiany lufy karabin jest bezużyteczny. Jednak w tej samej chwili, gdy zorientowała, że nie ma z czego strzelać, między stertami gruzu coś się poruszyło. Jej ręka odruchowo powędrowała do kabury na udzie, gdzie zawsze spoczywał wierny colt. Ale nie tym razem. Teraz ręka trafiła w pustkę, a w myślach dziewczyny przewinęła się scena, gdy pod ostrzałem wyskakiwała przez okno z drugiego piętra i w pośpiechu zostawiła połowę rzeczy. No to już po mnie pomyślała, ponownie upadając na kolana i wgapiając się w zakrwawiony śnieg pod jej stopami. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że obficie krwawi z prawego boku. Dziwne, to chyba nie jest mutant odezwał się głos. Nie wyczuwam go... Brunetka uśmiechnęła się na te słowa i podniosła głowę, aby dojrzeć na przeciwko, w odległości jakichś 2 metrów, parę zielonych ślepi wgapiających się dokładnie w nią. Nie były to jednak ślepia wrogie. Wręcz przeciwnie, należały one bowiem do całkowicie czarnego owczarka kaukaskiego, który właśnie wgapiał się swoimi pełnymi jakby inteligencji ślepiami w tę dziwną, zakrwawioną postać siedzącą naprzeciwko. Pies podsumował głos. Dobre źródło mięsa. Zamknij się! odpowiedziała mu w myślach dziewczyna, po czym spojrzała ponownie na psa. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś, malutki? - spytała pełnym troski głosem, jednocześnie wyciągając do niego rękę. Pies spojrzał podejrzliwie na nią i nieśmiało podszedł, oblizując zakrwawioną dłoń. - Smakuje ci, mały? - spytała sarkastycznie brunetka. - Za niedługo będziesz miał tego więcej - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z nieskrywanym smutkiem. Owczarek zorientowawszy się, że jego intencje zostały źle odebrane, natychmiast przestał oblizywać dłoń i przybliżył się do jej szyi po to, żeby - jak dziewczyna myślała - posmakować więcej życiodajnego płynu, który tak obficie z niej uchodził poprzez ranę w boku. - Zrób to szybko - wysyczała przez zęby. - Proszę... Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu, pies jakby niewzruszony otarł się jedynie o jej szyję. - A więc ty taki jesteś? - spytała. Na twarzy brunetki pojawił się uśmiech. - Ahahahahaha! - powietrze przeszył szaleńczy śmiech. - Nawet ty nie chcesz mi pomóc?! - wykrzyknęła, a śmiech zamienił się w łzy. - A więc ja to zrobię! - wykrzyczała,biorąc psa pod pachę i wyciągając z buta nóż, w celu podcięcia psu gardła. Jednak owczarek nawet nie drgnął. Popatrzył jedynie błagalnie swymi zielonymi oczami na Melę, a następnie spuścił łeb jakby akceptując swój los. NIE! zadudnił głos w jej głowie. NIE! komunikat powtórzył się, wywołując tak wielki ból, że dziewczyna wypuściła nóż i rozluźniła chwyt. Mela opuściła rozsadzaną z bólu głowę, patrząc jeszcze raz w pełne inteligencji oczy zwierzęcia. - Przepraszam - powiedziała, po czym wtuliła się w jego czarną i gęstą sierść, a łzy zaczęły na nowo spływać po jej policzkach i wsiąkać w sierść psa. Gdy tak łkała, powoli do jej uszu doszedł dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk. Jakby ktoś szorował czymś metalowym po betonie. Zebrała resztki swych sił i spojrzała w boczną uliczkę, w której zamajaczyło jej coś dużego i zielonego, co powoli zbliżało się do jej pozycji. Jeszcze raz zamknęła oczy i wtuliła się w sierść zwierzaka, który zaczął warczeć na dziwny kształt. Gdy podniosła ponownie wzrok, zobaczyła czym był owy kształt. W odległości kilku metrów od niej stał czołg T-55 z urwanym górnym cekaemem i licznymi śladami po uderzeniach pocisków, tudzież czyichś ostrych pazurów. Metalowy gigant powoli opuścił lufę w jej stronę i dało się usłyszeć szczęk serwomotorów kolosa, gdy działo zatrzymało się wycelowane centralnie w nią. - A więc tak wygl- Auć - syknęła Mela, nie kończąc zdania i chwytając się za bok. W tej bowiem chwili postanowił dać o sobie znać upływ krwi, która cała czas powoli i nieustanie sączyła się z rany postrzałowej. Nagle brunetka ujrzała ciemność przed oczami i poczuła dziwny bezwład. Sekundę przed utratą przytomności zdawało jej się, że słyszy spod pancerza pojazdu jakby stłumione: - Kurwa, to ona... Wiem ze jest tam kilka błędów ale trochę się edytor zepsuł jutro może naprawię Dobranoc Rozdział 18 Cofnijmy się o kilkanaście minut - Ja pierdolę! Jedźże prosto, kobieto! - wydarł się przez interkom brunet. - Nie mogę w nic trafić! - Chcesz, możemy się zamienić! - odpowiedziała mu blondynka, ściskając z całej siły drążek sterowniczy. Farba z jej włosów całkowicie już zniknęła, kosmyki znów lśniły złotem. Metalowym kolosem wstrząsnęło, gdy pod wpływem uścisku dziewczyny jedna z gąsienic straciła pęd i czołg wykonał ciasny skręt w jedną z niewielu zawalonych ulic, na tyle dużych by go pomieścić. Dodatkowo, w tej samej chwili w bok pojazdu uderzyło coś, co prawdopodobnie było kiedyś nosorożcem lub czymś podobnym. - Kurwa mać! - zaklął znowu chłopak, naciskając wajchę spustu. Z działa pojazdu wydobył się ogień i z pokrytej szczeciną głowy bestii pozostał jedynie tryskający posoką kikut. - Mam go! - wykrzyknął przez interkom Marcin, ucieszony trafieniem. - Nie cieszyłabym się na twoim miejscu aż tak bardzo - Karolina ostudziła jego zapał, ciągnąc z całej siły hamulec. T-55 niemal zarył przednim pancerzem o grunt, gdy gąsienice się zatrzymały, jednak pojazd uznał że prędkości nie da się łagodnie wytracić. - Co je... - chciał spytać poobijany chłopak, jednak nie dokończył zdania, bowiem zajrzał przez peryskop dowódcy. Przed nimi w odległości mniej więcej kilkunastu metrów stała barykada złożona z tramwaju i kilku samochodów, obsadzona stanowiskami ckm-ów oraz liczną załogą. - Karo - powiedział brunet - teraz spokojnie wsteczny proszę... - Pomyślałam o tym samym - odpowiedziała z udawanym spokojem dziewczyna, zmieniając bieg pojazdu na wsteczny. Gąsienice ociężale zaczęły poruszać się i pojazd drgnął w stronę, z której niedawno nadbiegały jeszcze cztery nosorożcopodobne stworzenia, które teraz widocznie postanowiły schronić się za zakrętem i wyczekać na powrót giganta ze stali, aby ponowić atak. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu załogi pojazdu, obsada barykady zaczęła powoli rozsuwać klamoty i robić przejazd. - Ja tam nie wjeżdżam - oświadczyła Karolina, poprawiając włosy, które wpadły jej do oczu. - Wolisz ich, czy to co, czyha za rogiem? - spytał sarkastycznie jej partner, patrząc przez peryskop jak włochaty łeb znika za zakrętem, rażony serią ckm-u z barykady. - Ok, ale ładuj odłamkowy - skapitulowała blondynka. - Tak na wszelki wypadek. - Sam bym lepiej tego nie ujął. W momencie, gdy czołg przejeżdżał przez prowizorycznie zrobiony przejazd, miażdżąc pod gąsienicami coś, co niedawno było częściami barykady, bestie jakby w przypływie inteligencji postanowiły wychylić się zza zakrętu i zaszarżować w momencie osłabienia załogi fortyfikacji. Z przeraźliwym rykiem poczęły realizować swój misterny plan, nie przewidziały jednak faktu, że dowódca T-55 bacznie je obserwował i już przesuwał celownik w punkt między nimi tak, aby razić odłamkami wszystkie naraz. Powietrze przeszył ogłuszający huk, a eksplozja, która po nim nastąpiła, odrzuciła wszystkie cztery poszatkowane odłamkami bestie, które po krótkiej chwili lotu upadły bezwładnie na grunt. Gdy pył opadł i barykada stanęła z powrotem na swoim miejscu, do odpoczywających w szczelnie zamkniętym wnętrzu czołgu postanowił podejść jeden z obsady barykady i zapukać we właz. W odpowiedzi zobaczył tylko przed oczami wycelowaną w jego kierunku lufę M4 i powoli wyłaniającą się z włazu postać w masce przeciwgazowej i kombinezonie ochronnym. - Spokojnie - powiedział ten pierwszy. - Mamy tylko kilka pytań, potem możecie jechać dokąd zechcecie. W kierunku bruneta który wyłaniał się powoli z czołgu natychmiast zostało wycelowane kilkanaście luf różnego rodzaju broni. - Dobrze, ale ostrzegamy - odpowiedział chłopak - spróbujcie jakichś sztuczek, a wszystko zamieni się tutaj w pył. - Tylko spokojnie, opuścić broń! - tajemnicza postać wydała rozkaz, spod maski dało się dostrzec kruczoczarne włosy, które jakimś cudem wydostały się na wolność. - Jestem Emilia, a wy wjechaliście na teren operacji zakonu Skorpion, oddziału Dziewczyny do Zadań Specjalnych, zwanego pieszczotliwie Dziwkami. Na dźwięk nazwy zakonu brunet skrzywił się pod maską, przypominając sobie dawne wydarzenia. Zamiast jednak zareagować instynktownie, odepchnąć napastniczkę i spróbować schować się w bezpiecznym wnętrzu pojazdu, opuścił karabin i postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. - Hmm, ciekawa nazwa - skomentował. - No cóż, profesja do czegoś zobowiązuje - odpowiedziała Emilia. - A jeśli wolno spytać, jak się nazywasz przystojniaku? - Marko - odparł brunet. - A więc, Marko, co sprowadza w te strony ciebie i twojego towarzysza? - Akurat przejeżdżaliśmy i dopadła nas emisja. Zresztą same widziałyście. Powietrze przeszył śmiech, na który dowódczymi Dziwek odwróciła się i wyszukała jego autorkę. - Zuza! Chodź tutaj, kurwo jedna! Z tłumu nieśmiało wyszła niskiego wzrostu osoba ubrana w OP-1. - Kurwa Zuza melduje się na rozkaz! - wykrzyknęła z wojskową werwą, - Dobrze, skoro już tu jesteś - zwróciła swój wzrok w stronę chłopaka - tu się pojawia wasza rola. Nasza? usłyszał w myślach chłopak, od razu rozpoznając dźwięk Przewodnika, jak razem z Karoliną nazwali ów głos. - Nasza? - powtórzył za głosem brunet. - Wasza - potwierdziła Emilia. - Widzę, że macie niekompletną załogę, tak więc przydzielam wam moją najlepszą strzelczynię i w zamian za uratowanie wam życia i pozwolenie na przejazd, włączam was do naszej operacji. - Co kurwa?! - dało się usłyszeć z wnętrza pojazdu. - Nikt mi się nie pakuje pod pancerze! - Niestety, to chyba nie podlega dyskusji, kochanie - odpowiedział jej przez interkom Marcin, widząc wycelowane w siebie karabiny oraz lufę M1911 Emilii przyłożoną niemalże do nosa. - Zgadzamy się na wasze warunki - odpowiedział brunet, przeklinając się w myślach za chwilowe rozproszenie i dopuszczenie do takiej sytuacji. No i pięknie usłyszał znowu chłopak. Macie przejebane. Zamknij się! - odpowiedział Przewodnikowi chłopak. - No, to skoro przyjemności mamy za sobą... - powiedziała przywódczyni wrogiego oddziału. - Drużyna Jeden i Dwa wbija do tego budynku i ją wykurza. Drużyna Trzy czeka na nią po drugiej stronie kamienicy. Zrozumiano?! - Tak jest! - usłyszała w odpowiedzi - No - rzuciła, zwracając się do bruneta - pokażesz damom wnętrze? Kilkanaście następnych minut we wnętrzu kolosa minęło całkowicie w pozornej ciszy, z ust zgromadzonych nie wydostało się ani jedno słowo, ale już w głowach przymuszonej do współpracy pary toczyły się zacięte wymiany zdań. - Stać! - przerwała ciszę Emilia. - Walcie w tamto okno - powiedziała, wskazując przez peryskop jedno z niewielu okien w starej kamienicy, które wyglądało na całkiem nietknięte przez upływ czasu. - Odłamkowym ładuj - powiedział sam do siebie Marcin, ładując pocisk do działa i nakierowując działo na wskazany cel. W chwili, gdy już miał nacisnąć wajchę, powodując uderzenie iglicy w spłonkę i wyrzucenie ładunku z lufy, Emilia i Zuza zaczęły drzeć się z bólu i obijać o wnętrze pojazdu. Teraz! usłyszała para. Zwiążcie je, jeszcze się przydadzą usłyszeli głos Przewodnika, gdy obie dziewczyny leżały nieprzytomne na podłodze pojazdu. I gazu w tamtą uliczkę! dodał głos, kierując jednak swoją wiedzę tylko do Karoliny. Blondynka ruszyła w kierunku wskazanym przez Przewodnika z tak pełną prędkością, na jaką pozwalała nierówna nawierzchnia. Brunet skończył wiązać Zuzę idealnie w momencie, gdy T-55 wszedł ostrożnie w zakręt, meandrując pomiędzy kupami gruzu. Kolos podjechał jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów, aż wjechał na niewielki dziedziniec. - Marcin? - usłyszał w słuchawkach chłopak, odkładając właśnie Zuzę na tył sekcji bojowej, tak aby po przebudzeniu nie mogła nic zrobić. - Nie wierzę... - Co znowu? - odparł zrezygnowany brunet, przykładając oko do peryskopu i wycelowując lufę działa w miejsce, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć niebezpieczeństwo. - Nie wierzę... - wydukała przez interkom blondynka. - To... to... - wydukał nie dowierzając brunet, wciąż wgapiając się w celownik działa, dzięki któremu jeszcze dokładniej widział zakrwawioną twarz brunetki... Rozdział 19 ,,Przypadkowe spotkanie ? " Brunetka ściskała z całych sił miękkie futro psa patrząc się prosto w miejsce gdzie według niej powinny znajdować się wizjery czołgu. - I co teraz piesku ? - powiedziała napotykając ciekawski wzrok zwierzęcia. Może po prostu się poddasz ? - usłyszała Na samą myśl o poddaniu się Mele przeszedł dreszcz. - Nigdy Powiedziała po czym podniosła nieopodal leżący rewolwer i wymierzyła w czołg. - Żywcem mnie nie wezmą - odpowiedziała naciskając spust Opróżniła wszystkie komory z naboi ale jak można było się spodziewać pociski jedynie odbiły się od pancerza pojazdu. - To co mały, to już koniec ?- powiedziała do zwierzęcia i ujrzała mroczki przed oczami Krwawienie dawało o sobie znać. Brunetka wiedziała że umiera lecz ku jej zdumieniu usłyszała znajomy głos. - Masz jeszcze coś do zrobienia Co dziwniejsze głos ten nie pojawił się jedynie w głowie dziewczyny a wydobył się z paszczy zwierzęcia. - Co do kurwwww... Próbowała wykrzyknąć Mela, lecz jej próba została przerwana przez oddech zwierzęcia który natychmiast wprowadził ją jakby w stan hibernacji. Tymczasem pod pancerzem. ' -' Karo, czyt ten pies właśnie uśpił te dziewczynę ? - zapytał towarzyszkę brunet zszokowany całą tą niedorzeczną sytuacją - Coś tu jest nie tak - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Lepiej to sprawdzę z bliska - powiedział otwierając właz Brunet wychylił się z włazu wycelowywując swojego M4 w łeb zwierzęcia. - Jak to niedorzecznie zabrzmi - powiedział sam do siebie- Coś ty za jeden ?! - krzyknął do siedzącego obok brunetki zwierzęcia. Zwierzę na dźwięk jego głosu zjeżyło się i stanęło na tylnich łapach - Co jest kurwa, psy tak nie robią...- usłyszał przez interkom Zwierzę tymczasem wydało z siebie przeraźliwy donośny ryk przypominający połączony ryk lwa i słonia. A następnie opadło na wszystkie łapy i przemieniło się w coś na kształt smoka. Było całe czarne z śladami fioletu w okolicach grzbietu. Stało na czterech łapach a z grzbietu wystawała mu para poszarpanych skrzydeł. Ogon przypominał coś na kształt piki lub halabardy. - Co to kurwa jest !!!? - rozległo się w słuchawkach -Strzelaj ! - odpowiedział jej brunet naciskając spust Powietrze przeszył odgłos wystrzału z M4 a następnie seria z km-u w wierzyczce. Bestia jednak jakby nie wzruszona trafiającymi ją pociskami machnęła potężnymi skrzydłami i odleciała przelatując nad głową osłupiałego bruneta. - Bierz ją do środka i spierdalamy stąd ! - Wykrzyknęła Karo - Już się robi ! - odkrzykną jej Marcin wyskakując z pojazdu. Wesołych Świąt po świętach i pijanego sylwestra ! Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Uniwersum